How To Date The Girl That Seems To Hate You
by Hezpeller
Summary: How can Wally, a guy that Artemis apparently can't stand, ask her out on a date? And if that turns into a success, how is he supposed to keep her with him? From crazy classes while undercover at a school, to sirenified cheerleaders, all the way to one hated contender for Artemis' heart, Wally will have a lot to do to date the girl that seems to hate him.
1. Casanova Asks For Advice

**Ok, so I decided to wait a bit before continuing with Family Business [since it's turning out to be quite the crowd pleaser (sarcasm used)]**

**And spewed this out! I divided it into 2, since it'd be way too long otherwise :D**

**Anyway, it's on the Spitfire pairing...yes I am calling Wally x Artemis the Spitfire pairing!**

**Title may change, :P**

**Anywho, I don't own YJ, if I did, I wouldn't exactly be posting my stories _here_ now would i?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis sighed. She was a superhero! She could handle any kind of shit thrown at her, but when it came down to trying to pretend that she didn't like a guy, she was terrible at it. Ever since she saw the 'Wall-man' stumble in, she had been intrigued by him. She did have a crush on him, but she was sure it was one-sided, since he only wanted to blame her for driving Roy away.

Wally cursed himself. He was the ladies man, a smooth talker, known for getting the girl, but Artemis was immune to his skills. It seemed that the only time she ever gave him the time of day was when they were arguing with each other, the rest of the time, she just ignored him. He had to admit, she had driven Roy away, but she was turning out to be quite the replacement. Ever since he had seen her, she was just continuing to attract him, even if they were always arguing.

* * *

Wally decided that he had to go out on a date with Artemis, just to abate his curiosity. Maybe she also wanted to go out with him? Who was he kidding, the girl hated his guts! Well, he would try to discreetly ask her out.

Wally knocked on Artemis's door, growing more nervous by the second.

Artemis opened the door, and as soon as she saw Wally, she smirked. "What's up Wall-man? Have something else you want to blame on me?"

"Uh-no, I -erm, wanted some pointers." Wally asked, mentally slapping himself.

"Pointers? For what? How to sneak into a group, backstabbing someone's friend in the process?" Artemis scoffed, clearly not enjoying talking to him.

Wally decided to plow on. "No, on dating."

"On dating? Why don't you ask your dream girl, Megan for pointers? If you want to ask her out, what better way to do it than going straight to the source?" Artemis was confused, perplexed even.

"Because I want pointers from a human girl, not Martians" Wally continued, wondering if he was being too obvious.

"Newsflash Baywatch, I'm not a dating service!" Artemis stated.

"Come on! Just help me out once! I'll do anything!" Wally pleaded.

"Anything?" Artemis was grinning sadistically now.

"Well, almost anything." Wally wanted to make sure he wouldn't get penalized for this later on.

"Fine, you get 3 minutes. One second more, and you're getting it." Artemis growled. Wally meekly nodded, getting Artemis to step aside, letting him into her room.

Artemis's room was messy, not as messy as his was, but he could clearly tell chaos reigned here. "Ok, so if you had a choice, how would you like a guy to ask you out?"

"Random much Casanova? Anyway, I guess for me, it'd be that he doesn't tell me he's asking me out, you know? That way I'm not conscious that I have to look pretty, or impress him or anything. It just seems more natural. I would prefer ten times more that he just takes me somewhere, and then at the end he asks me, than the other way around." Artemis explained.

Wally nodded. "And flowers?"

"Flowers are cliché. Especially roses, they're just too cliché!" Artemis scoffed.

"But if you had to pick?" Wally egged on.

"As long as they're nice, I don't mind. Guys get me roses, and I walk." Artemis mused.

"Ok, good, and erm, how about gifts?"

"For a guy who claims he's pretty much a reincarnation of Casanova, you're pretty much giving me the third degree here." Artemis questioned.

"Well, I just want to make sure that I get a girl's take on this, 'cause, I really don't want to mess up with her." Wally grinned sheepishly.

"Aww, Wally's serious about this girl." Artemis sarcastically remarked. "So who is she?"

"No one you need to know." Wally evaded the question. "So, gifts?"

"Whatever Wall man. Anyway, I don't know, chocolates too cliché as well. It depends on the situation. But I guess something that never fails, would be a stuffed bear." Artemis blushed.

Wally was grinning from ear to ear. "So the great Artemis has a weakness, stuffed bears."

"You tell anyone Baywatch , and you'll wish you never even talked to me!" Artemis threatened.

"Alright! Fine! Anyway, how about cuddling?" Wally continued.

"Are you kidding me! You're trying to get something out of me aren't you! By the way, you have a half a minute left." Artemis exclaimed, looking at the clock.

"No! I'm not! Come on! Ok, fine, how about, as a thank you, I take you to the carnival!" Wally desperately said.

"Fine! But don't you dare ask me one more question, or you're getting it." Artemis replied, opening the door to leave.

They went to the main room, where the rest of the gang was. "Where are you guys going?" Megan enquired.

Artemis wasn't going to miss this opportunity. "Well, Casanova here-"

"-Wanted to thank Artemis for something so I'm taking her to the Carnival. See you guys!" Wally interrupted, grabbing Artemis's hand and, using his super speed, took them outside of the cave.

"Thanks, Wall man! You _that_ embarrassed to let people know that even _you_ need tips on dating?" Artemis cursed Wally.

"Not my fault ok! I just didn't want them to start making fun of me! I have a rep to uphold!" Wally posed, trying to look smooth.

Artemis snorted. "You? A rep? Please, if that's the case, then I must be the Queen of Gracefulness."

"You know what! How about we just go to the carnival!" Wally pouted. He then got an idea. Before Artemis could realize what he was doing, he picked her up, bridal style, and started running off to the carnival.

"West! You're so dead!" Artemis screeched as she was carried by her crush at almost light-speed.

* * *

**And it's not over yet! Next will be the actual "date"!**

**Are the characters too OOC? I tried to keep them to the show, but ech, I'm not sure how great it is :P**

**What do you think? Yes? No? Why? Let me know!**

**Update later on today!**

**Please review!**

**Hezpeller**


	2. Cub Flash

**Wow...that's a lot of reviews and likes :P I'm definetly whelmed ;) at the amount of appreciation I'm getting here :D Thank you SO SO MUCH!**

**So as promised, the new chapter...and maybe not the last one?**

**Midnightarcher: Thanks! I'm happy that you like it so much! Hmm, I'll definetly think about it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**ygirl87: :D Glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**amachuu: Thanks! Wow, glad you like it that much! Here it is, so wait no longer! Enjoy!**

**Gabriel666: Thanks! Wow, that's quite the compliment, thanks so much! I'll try to see what I can do with it! Hmm, what do you mean by a long-term fic? Enjoy this chapter!**

**LilacMayn: Thanks! Great to know you like it a lot! The wait is over so, enjoy!**

**chasingfireflies101: Thanks! I will continue it! What do you mean by a long term fic exactly? Enjoy this part!**

**JeL'amourAsher: Thanks for the compliment! It's great that you like it so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Luna Mrow: :D Thanks! I tried to make it as cute and lovable as I could...hopefully this chapter is up to par with that! Enjoy this part!**

**AzNx dRiFtEr: Updated! Glad you like that about it! It was my original intention, hopefully you like this part!**

**Kittypridex1: Thanks! The compliment is much appreciated! The wait is over! Enjoy!**

**Crying Silver Fox: Glad that my fic made you so excited! Yeah, the ending might be a bit rushed, but it was just a break, to separate the before, and the during par...I thought that was the best place to stop :P Actually, that was intentional...it was supposed to be informal :S Not that what you said was wrong, just explaining! I wanted them to not sound completely like essays, so I guess that's my reasoning! Don't worry, you're not a kill joy at all! Thanks for the truthfulness! And I'm glad you like it so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Wow, that is a lot of compliments :P Anywho, here is the rest of their date...hopefully everyone still enjoys it as much!**

**Thanks to everyone that faved/ put me on alert...and even put me in their community! I really do appreciate it!**

* * *

Some minutes later, they had arrived at the carnival, and Wally let Artemis down. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry! Argh! You're so inconsiderate! I'm surprised anyone would want to go out with you!" Artemis roared. Though deep down, she was jealous of the girl Wally was going to date.

Wally was really not having luck with this. "How about we just try to enjoy this ok?"

"Fine! Argh! You just-" Artemis trailed off, walking towards the ticket line.

Wally caught up with her just as she was about to order her ticket. "Two tickets please!" He ordered.

Artemis gave him a puzzled look as he paid for the two tickets. Once that was done, Artemis sheepishly said "thanks, you didn't have to."

"I owe you for helping me." Wally replied, shrugging his shoulders. "So what do you want to do first?"

"How about that ride?" Artemis pointed to one of those rides that spin in very fast circles.

"Sounds like a plan!" Wally nodded, going over to form the line.

They enjoyed some rounds of that ride, and once they got off, they were quite dizzy, even Wally!

"What do you want to do next?" Artemis asked, regaining her balance.

"How about some shooting games? I want to see how great your aim is supposed to be." Wally smirked.

"Better than yours Baywatch! You couldn't shoot something if it was one centimetre away from you!" Artemis scoffed.

"Want to bet?" Wally goaded.

'You're on Wall man!" Artemis nodded.

They went to nearest game, which was shooting the duck. Pretty simple game, but even the game host could tell they wanted desperately to beat the other.

"Ladies first." Wally mocked, bowing low.

"Psh, and you want to ask a girl out? Please." Artemis rolled her eyes. She aimed, and shot it perfectly on target, three times.

Wally was speechless, but not for long. He smirked and pushed her aside a bit, gently. "Watch how I do it."

Wally, with his super fast reflexes, managed to time it perfectly so that two ducks were hit with one bullet.

"Beat you!" Wally crowed.

"No, you didn't, James Bond. You hit two, I hit three. We did this in a combined effort, so no one wins." Artemis smirked, pointing out the fault in Wally's accusation.

"You just don't want to admit my aim is better than yours!" Wally thundered.

"As if! Since when is your aim supposed to be better?" Artemis scoffed.

"OI! Mr and Mrs. Bickerson! You mind picking your prize and taking your awful shrieking elsewhere! I have other customers that want to play, without having to listen to your soundtrack!" The vendor bellowed, turning purple.

"Dude, anger management, works wonders." Wally muttered, getting Artemis to... giggle? Maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all!

"Just pick yer prize asshole!"

"Fine! Yeesh! Some manners won't do you any bad either!" Wally complained, going up to the counter to choose his prize. He picked one that he liked, and he remembered something.

He hid the prize behind his back and went back to where Artemis was patiently waiting. 'What did you get?"

"Listen, just give me two seconds, I just remembered something, and I'll be right back." Wally speed said, as he bolted from the park.

_Jerk! Did he just ditch me? Probably forgot that he had to call the love of his life._ Artemis angrily thought, going off to at least enjoy the rest of the carnival.

Wally rushed to Mt. Justice, where he went to his room. He looked through his things until he found what he was looking for. He grinned widely as he rushed back to the carnival, hoping Artemis wouldn't blow his ear off for leaving. He was also hoping Artemis would like the prize, with the addition he was trying to combine on to the prize.

Artemis felt a rush of wind pass by her and saw Wally, grinning in front of her. "Finish calling your dream girl?" Artemis spat, passing by him, shoving him out of the way.

"No! Artemis, I, erm, wanted to give you this." Wally said, rushing once again to stand in front of her, holding something out.

Artemis gasped at what she saw, her heart melting a bit at the sight. It was a teddy bear, but not any bear, it was wearing Kid Flash's costume. "It's a Kid Bear Flash." Artemis smiled.

"Yeah, as thanks for hanging in with me today. You could've just told me to go to hell and be done with it, but you helped me out, thanks." Wally grinned, offering the bear to her.

"You're, you're welcome, I guess." Artemis had no idea how to react to this. She took the teddy bear, and grinned, noticing the coincidence that even the bear's eyes were green.

"Come on, let's finish off with the Ferris Wheel." Wally said, grabbing Artemis's hand and taking her to the line up.

They finally got on to the carriage, where they were sitting side by side. The ride started out fine, doing its rounds, until, since it always happens, the Wheel got stuck. Artemis and Wally were stuck near the top, at the front, so they had a clear view of the city.

It was a bit breezy, and he saw that Artemis wasn't really that warm, so he put his arm around her, cuddling her to him. He was surprised that she didn't push him away, instead, sunk deeper into his chest.

She was surprised that he actually wanted her to cuddle to him. "I hope your future girlfriend doesn't mind me cuddling with you."

"Nah, I'm sure she'd love it." Wally replied, non-chalantly.

"Why exactly would she 'love' me cuddling with you?" Artemis asked, nonplussed.

"Well, because she's an understanding person, kind, likes to speak her mind, but also cares about the people she's close to." Wally, mesmerized, had started babbling.

"A love-sick Casanova, all that I wanted." Artemis muttered.

"You still haven't got it have you?" Wally asked. Not leering, but seriously asking her.

"Got what?" Artemis asked, moving herself so that she was looking straight into Wally's eyes.

"Artemis, do you want to go out with me?" Wally asked.

If there was one word to describe Artemis, it would be shocked, but a good shocked. She was dumbfounded at being so naive as to not realize he had been asking her those things earlier because he wanted to ask her out! "I- I"

"It's ok if you-" Wally didn't get another word in before he was being kissed. By Artemis. Artemis was kissing him!

They stayed that way for a while, for once not arguing, just contently kissing the other, taking some breaks to continue living, but plunging right back in once they were done.

It continued like that until the ride started again, and they broke apart, blushing several shades of red that would Make Red Arrow's colours pale in comparison.

They got off the ride, still too shell shocked to even say anything. As they started walking, Wally put his arm around Artemis, just to make sure she was still there.

"Listen, sorry if I rushed this." Wally apologized.

"Wha- no! It's ok! I actually, liked it. I honestly thought there was another girl, but I didn't think that you'd give me the time of day." Artemis sighed, leaning in to rest on Wally's shoulder.

"No way. The reason I asked you all that was also because I didn't want to mess up with you, you seemed so immune to everything I did, I wanted to charm you. I guess it worked." Wally said, smiling.

"It definitely did Casanova. The bear was just the best part about it." Artemis grinned, hugging the tiny bear flash to her. "Where did you get the clothes from?"

"It was from a mission, with a shrink ray gun." Wally blushed.

"Let me guess: souvenir?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yep, but I thought the little teddy here might look better in them, and you'd like it more than a simple teddy bear." Wally replied, hugging Artemis closer to him.

"Thanks Wally, for a great night." Artemis replied, flushing.

"What say you and I take a walk around the coast near Mt. Justice?" Wally offered.

"I would love to." Artemis said, grinning.

Wally picked Artemis up once again, and started running, but at a slower pace. He was just enjoying the view, seeing Artemis laugh as the wind whipped through her hair, content.

Heck, he was content too. He got the girl of his dreams, and she was happy. It was all he could ask for.

* * *

**Sooo, that was supposed to be the end of the fic, but what do you guys say?**

**Want me to continue? And if yes: with what?**

**I had a plan of having them keep it a secret, and the team trying to figure out what was going on...would you guys like that, or was this chapter enough?**

**Hopefully everyone still loved it as much! **

**Please review, let me know what you think, and I might make another chapter!**

**Thanks once again to everyone for all the compliments!**

**Hezpeller**


	3. The Theatrics of Dating

**Hmm, are people tired of the story? It seems like half the people that reviewed it just left it at that...Please, if you reviewed it in the first chapter, and didn't in the second, let me know why! Was it because you didn't like it? I don't mind people letting me know what they don't like about it, as long as they let me know WHAT I could do to make it better! Just think about how much YOU want people to review your stories, because you want to feel that great feeling inside when you've received a review! I try to review all the stories I read at some point or another, not wanting to be a hypocrite, but please, show some love!**

**If you've just been too busy, don't worry, I'm not going to hold it against you, and no need to explain :D I totally understand it!**

**Anywho, with that pseudo-heart-wrenching speech, I shall move on! :D**

**I have finally updated! I shall not give up on this story, or any story that I write, that I promise :D**

**Honest: That's what I have christened them to be :) I call them spitfire, and I don't accept substitutes :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**Gabriel666: Thanks! Glad you liked it so much! Yes I am continuing it, so rejoice! Yep, I'm trying to do just that, and I'll see how it goes :D Thanks once again, and look no further but below to see more :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**Feelingtheaster101: Thanks so much! I will continue it, starting right below :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**LilacMayn: Thank you very much! Here's the nect chapter, hope you like it!**

**somethingnice17: There, there, :D thanks so much! I have updated it, so enjoy it, and feel happy!**

**Ok, so hopefully this chapter still does them justice [no pun intended] and doesn't seem too OOC...I tried to make it flow as much as possible!**

**And everyone else: Please review! I shall continue begging until you do :/**

* * *

==Near Mt. Justice

"So, what should we tell them?" Artemis asked, as they increasingly neared their home.

"Ugh, Robin won't let me live it down...not that I'm embarrassed by you! It's just that Robin probably has a bet going with the rest of the gang about when I would cave in and try to ask you out." Wally tried explaining, hoping he wasn't driving Artemis away.

"And whether I would punch you in the face or hit you where it hurts." Artemis snickered. "I have skills in listening in!" She explained once she saw Wally's flabbergasted face.

"I knew it! I knew they were betting on me!" Wally exclaimed.

"How about we mess around with them? Make them keep guessing?" Artemis smirked.

"Oh you are one evil being! But I love the plan, serves them right for betting on us." Wally nodded, getting into the evil spirit.

"But first, some theatrics, since appearances make everything." Artemis smirked widely, making Wally gulp.

==Inside Mt. Justice

"So, how much you want to bet that they're gonna come back all lovey dovey with each other?" Robin snickered.

"Nah, I think they'll come back, smooching!" Aqualad smiled.

"Or maybe blushing, trying really hard to pretend nothing happened." Megan added.

"I just want to see their faces." Superboy stated, shrugging his shoulders. He was the only one who didn't take part in the betting, not fully understanding how it worked. They would use this time as an example, and he would participate next time.

They heard the door open, and they all got ready to see who was right.

"You asshole! How dare you think that a woman would enjoy that!" Artemis roared.

"It's not my fault! You told me it was ok!" Wally angrily replied.

"Are you kidding me Baywatch! No girl likes being carried at light speed!" Artemis responded, none too kindly.

"You're just stubborn! How did you think I was going to get you to the carnival? Taxi?" Wally bellowed.

"You would if you were a normal and sensible person!" Artemis growled.

"Guys! What happened?" Kaldur asked, trying to get these two hotheads to calm down.

"What happened? What happened?" Artemis yelled. "This idiot here, as thanks for my help, decides to take to the carnival, but instead of behaving like a normal person, he decides to take me there, at light speed! With no warning whatsoever!"

"You're no picnic either! You complain about everything I do! Is there nothing that I could do that would make you happy!" Wally retorted.

Artemis seductively walked up to him, and everyone wondered if they would confess their love to each other. Artemis got so close to him, their breaths mingled, and if Wally moved his face a little bit forward, their noses would touch. "Well Casanova, for starters, you could shut the hell up!" Artemis exclaimed, smirking widely.

The team was dumbfounded. They thought that tonight, their teammates would become inseparable, but now they were having doubts about it.

"Guys, did you have any fun whatsoever?" Robin asked, hoping they had at least some enjoyable moment.

"Totally. When Wall Man disappeared for 5 minutes. It was the highlight of my night." Artemis grinned.

Wally looked seething. "Argh! You are impossible! Anyway, thanks for nothing!"

"Glad to help." Artemis replied, going off to her room.

Wally stalked off to his room as well, muttering about something or other.

"So, who wins?" Superboy smirked, knowing they'd all been duped.

"Not a word." Aqualad mutters, sinking his head into his hands.

==Later on that night.

Artemis had really enjoyed that night out, and hoped Wally had also enjoyed their little acting session. She got out of the bathroom, in her navy blue pyjamas, getting ready to sink into bed. She suddenly heard some knocking coming from her balcony door. She peeked out of the curtains and noticed that Wally was standing right there!

She quickly opened the door to let him in. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"We had left all of our stuff outside. So I just brought it here. I also wanted to make sure you were ok." Wally smiled.

"Thanks but, why wouldn't I be ok?" Artemis grinned.

"Well, you know, you um, might, be lonely?" Wally stumbled through his words, hoping to not get Artemis mad.

"Don't worry, I've got a nice and brave guy to protect me." Artemis teased.

"No I know, but you might be needing some comfort from said guy." Wally smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Baywatch, I wasn't referring to you, I was referring to Teddy." Artemis replied, looking confused.

"What?" Wally asked, blanching. Artemis had another boyfriend or something? In truth, she never had replied to his question, she had kissed him, and he assumed that was a yes. "I uh, didn't know, I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Artemis started giggling. It was strange seeing her giggle, but she looked nice giggling, she seemed really carefree. "Did you actually think Teddy's a human guy?" Artemis snickered.

"Uh, come again?" Wally was now totally lost, but he got the feeling that when she explained to him, he would feel like a total idiot.

"Teddy, he's the bear you gave me." Artemis smiled. "See, I decided that he would be named Cub Flash, but his civilian name would be Teddy."

Wally had never seen this side of Artemis. He noticed that she put on a mask of pretence around everyone else, in which she was the tough, sarcastic and demeaning hero, but inside, she was like a little girl, excited about simple things in life. Wally decided that he really liked this side of Artemis. He smirked, "Well, good thing then, or else I would have to go and kill that guy."

"Someone's getting possessive." Artemis sneered.

"So?" Wally indignantly asked.

"Nothing, just wondering." Artemis smirked. She then walked up to him and kissed him, full on the mouth, cutting off any other thoughts Wally would have.

After several more kisses, Wally felt that Artemis was getting tired, so he picked her up once again, and carried her to bed.

"My hero." Artemis muttered sarcastically.

"You want me to drop you? I can." Wally joked.

"You do that Wall Man, and I can guarantee you, you'll need all of your super-speed to get away from me." Artemis growled.

He put her on the bed, and as he was about to straighten, he felt her grab his shirt, pulling him onto the bed, smirking.

"Crazy lady!" Wally mumbled, smiling.

"Stay with me?" Artemis asked.

"Aww, does poor Artemis have nightmares?" Wally teased.

"Shut up West, or I swear-" Artemis threatened, but was interrupted by Wally kissing her.

"Yeah, I get it, I'll be hurt very badly." Wally smirked. "Does violence solve everything in your head?"

"Pretty much." Artemis muttered. She laid down on the bed, with half of her back on top of Wally's chest, cuddling up to him.

After a few minutes of caressing, Wally got the courage to ask, "Artemis, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you so reserved?"

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"You-you're like a completely different person with me, but with everyone else, it's like you built this shell around yourself. You should let other people see this side of you, it's quite charming and cute." Wally grinned.

Artemis bit her lip. Had she really opened as much to Wally? She hadn't meant it, she wasn't used to these feelings and didn't know how to react to them, but it seems that in the process, she had also shed the shell that allowed her to survive for all these years.

"Artemis, you ok? Sorry if the question bothered you." Wally apologized.

"Huh? Oh, it's ok, I just dozed off. I-I don't know, I guess I never felt the need to show people who I really was. I've survived for this long, it must mean I'm doing something right." Artemis shrugged, unsure of how to answer.

"Artemis, it's ok to talk to people, they can sometimes help you." Wally assured her.

"I don't want to talk about that. It's in the past, and it's going to stay that way." Artemis stated, a little bit harshly.

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk, both Teddy and I are here for you." Wally grinned, hoping to get the girly Artemis back. He had no such luck, since Artemis seemed to have retreated into herself again, lost in her thoughts, and had closed her eyes. He grabbed the bear, since it was close-by, and put it in her arms, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Artemis." Wally mumbled, going off to sleep.

* * *

**And yeah! Some more comedy and fluff from the spitfire! Anywho, what do you think?**

**So I know the last part got a bit erm, I'll call it angsty, but I have a question for you guys: do you guys want me to develop that 'mysterious' past, or just leave it at that, and focus solely on their relationship?**

**Only thing I'm worried about is if it turns out resembling Family Business...it's also a spitfire fic, so if you like this, there's more coming on that fic!**

**Please do review my fics, they need some love :P**

**Thanks very much,**

**Hezpeller**


	4. With Lovers Like This Who Needs Enemies?

**I have updated! Haha, more Spitfire, coming up here! Hopefully everyone is still liking the story!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Dang, it seems like the masses have come in! Anyway, just to let you guys know, if you guys like this story, check out my other YJ fic: Family Business! It's an AU [recently became AU, after the last ep :P], but is also a Spitfire Fic! So read it, and see if you like it! :D**

**Just a teensy note, I reply to my reviews here, so if any of you are anxiously waiting for me to PM you back...sorry! I just reply here, but if anyone does want to talk to me about the story, for whatever reason, you're more than welcome to PM me! I don't bite!**

**FeelingTheAster101: Yep, the rest of the team got fooled big time! Thanks! Wait no more, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Young Titan213: 'Tis ok, I'm not going to hold it against anyone :D It's just something I have as a tick [to give it a name] that if people don't review, it means they don't like it, so I start wondering :P It's ok, I know about laptops dying right at the crucial moment, so don't worry :D Haha, thanks so much! Glad you liked it so much! Really? I never know if I do Supey right...I can never quite get the gist of him...I probably butchered him here, but eh, I'm trying :P Wow, too many compliments :D thank you, thank you so much! Haha, Wally is just a hopeless romantic at heart, and is super jealous :/ Oh wow, I would love to see a real life Cub Flash! It would be totally amazing! They're still teens! I'm not going to make them do anything...it's a comedic romance, nothing more :D Touche, look what happened already! Any backstory has gone down the drain :P Thanks so much once again! Please do, and see if you like it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Fallenarchangel: More right below :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**somethingnice17: Not exactly immediately, but I did it! :D haha, enjoy the chapter!**

**idancecrazy: Thanks so much! Hmm, I'm a bit on the fence about that, considering that Artemis' backstory has now been a bit shown :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**East Coast Captain: Haha, glad you liked it so much! I had my theory, and I made it into a fic called Family Business :D Just look for it on my profile, and read away! Enjoy the chapter for this fic!**

**Gabriel666: Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter! **

**ForgottenLovedOne: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**J.J. Bean: [for both reviews] Haha, thanks! Glad you find it so! Thanks so much once again, and I agree, they're totally made for each other! Yep, they have some crazy acting skills :P Hmm, I just didn't want it to be like all the other fics on the Spitfire, I like the idea of Artemis being that way because she's protecting herself from getting hurt :D Thanks very much one more time, and I have updated, and so, enjoy!**

**Everyone else: Please review! It makes me immensely happy when you guys review, as you can see by the many who've reviewed, and all of them replied! I won't bash you, and I'm more than welcome to answer questions! So please, enjoy the chapter and review!**

**One more note: Hopefully I haven't butchered anyone's character _tooo_ much :P**

* * *

==The Next Day

Artemis stirred, and nearly had a heart attack once she saw who was cuddled up with her. Then yesterday came flooding back to her, making her smile a bit, while she cuddled closer to Wally. Who would've thought that she and Wally would get together? It seems that the team wanted them to get together, but the two decided that they would enjoy messing around with their teammates, just to make them rethink about betting on them.

Artemis froze once she heard someone knock on the door. "Artemis," Came the muffled voice of Megan from the hallway. "Do you happen to know where Wally is? No one can find him."

Artemis, wildly tried to think of something. Then, she grumbled. "Coming." Trying to sound like a cranky person who just woke up.

She grabbed the still sleeping speedster, with Teddy attached to him, and dragged him to the balcony. Wally sleepily mumbled. "Just a couple more minutes mom."

"Try this for a morning exercise!" Artemis huffed, and literally shoved him out of the balcony.

She heard Wally's guttural screams as he fell. Artemis quickly closed the door to the balcony, and opened the door of the hallway to face a very confused Megan.

"What!" Artemis growled, showing that she was pissed at being woken up so early.

"Ehm, what was that?" Megan asked, sounding a bit afraid.

"It's what I use to wake up, some calming music, to soothe me for the day." Artemis replied, deadpan.

"It sounded like someone screaming in pain." Megan flinched.

"Everyone's a critic." Artemis murmured, rolling her eyes. She was about to slam the door shut when she heard Robin panting up to meet them.

"Guys! You won't believe it! I found Wally, he apparently sleep walked around the mountain, and fell into the water! And he sleeps with a teddy bear, dressed like him!" Robin was beyond himself chortling at the scene.

"Hmm, it seems like he finally let his wild side out." Artemis sarcastically commented.

"Come on, you guys have to see this!" Robin grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the living room, where Wally was shivering, wrapped in a towel, as Kaldur and Superboy, incredibly enough, were snickering at the teddy bear.

Wally saw Artemis and he glared at her, while Artemis smirked. "Have a nice swim Baywatch?"

"You have no idea." Wally grumbled, still glaring daggers at her.

Artemis didn't have any other choice! She had to get rid of Wally, and she knew he would take care of himself.

"Oh man, Wally, a teddy bear? That's what you sleep with?" Robin chortled, he couldn't believe that KF would actually go for something that childish.

"Right, cause you totally have never slept with anything in your bed, Mr. Batdog." Wally smirked. "Plus, it has a special meaning to me, unlike the Batdog plush."

Robin blanched, as the rest of the team burst out in laughter. This was way too much fun, and it gave Megan an idea. "We should play truth or dare!"

Everyone quieted over this. That was way too risky of a game, but no one wanted to disagree, because that would mean they were too chicken, so everyone conceded, but they were all wishing they could deny playing.

"Who wishes to start?" Megan asked, as they sat down in a circle.

"Why don't you start?" Aqualad offered.

"Sure! Ok, Artemis, truth or dare?" Megan asked, turning to the other female.

"Truth." Artemis stated.

"Alright, are you dating anyone?" Megan asked, sounding excited. Truth was, the team wanted to know if Artemis was actually dating Wally behind their backs.

"Yeah." Artemis shrugged. "My turn, uhm-"

"Wait, you are? Who?" Robin yelped.

"Geez, you guys are worse than some of the gossiping girls at school." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Plus, it's one question per turn. Ok, Kaldur, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Aqualad stated, wanting to prove his bravery.

"Awesome, so I want you to call up some friend of yours from Atlantis, and ask if they want to go to the local restaurant for fish night." Artemis grinned.

Kaldur just stared at her, but upon finding out that she was serious, he sighed, took out his phone, and dialled. "Hey Tula, how're you?"

"Who's Tula?" Wally asked, grinning.

Kaldur ignored him, and plowed on "yeah no, I was wondering, would you want to meet up with me at a restaurant here for fish night."

The rest of the team didn't hear the answer, but Aqualad's pained expression was enough to make them all chortle uncontrollably. He finished his call, and muttered. "Very funny. Ok Wally, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Wally smiled. His happiness was short-lived as he heard the dare.

"I dare you to insult Artemis' boyfriend, by prank calling him." Kaldur smiled.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Wally asked.

"Get the phone number from Artemis, and call him." Kaldur explained.

"You guys are sick bastards, you know that?" Artemis grumbled, taking out a phone number, and showing it to Wally.

"And put it on speaker phone." Kaldur added.

"Anything else?" Wally bellowed.

"Nah, I'm good." Kaldur smiled, easing back into the sofa.

Wally dialled the number, wondering which poor soul Artemis made him call.

"Yo! This is the T-man...uh, man! Whattup!" A voice answered.

Wally put on his best serious voice: "Well sir, as part of an anonymous survey by your school, it seems that you have been picked as the candidate most likely to become a fashion model! Due to your frail physique, your feminine side, and your horrendous attire, people have chosen you to headline in our upcoming fashion show."

"Dude! Are you uh, mad? What the hell are you talking about?" The T-man replied, sounding totally confused, and a bit pissed.

"You heard me! It's now or never!" Wally intoned.

"Sure, I uh guess. Oh man, wait till the guys hear about this!" The guy guffawed.

"Now listen closely, we're not fully convinced you have what it takes, so you need to do two things. First, start singing the girliest song you can think of, in the middle of the cafeteria, and then, enter the office screaming _'I'm ready to partay!'_ Have a good day." Wally hung up. "Your boyfriend is quite the nice guy. Charming."

"Hmm, you have no idea." Artemis winked at him. Everyone else was too busy laughing to notice the particulars of the two lovers' exchange.

"Alright, Rob, truth or dare?" Wally asked, turning to his best friend.

"I'm just going to go with truth. That way, things aren't so outeresting." Robin smiled.

"Outeresting?" Artemis asked.

"You know, interesting, without the in, and with an out, to mean the opposite of interesting." Robin explained.

"Dude, did you finish reading Frindle or something?" Wally asked.

"Very funny. Question." Robin growled.

"Um, ok, who's the last person to tell you 'I love you'?" Wally asked.

"Uh, let me think, you?" Robin fake-thought for a minute. When everyone looked confused, he explained. "He just said it! When he was asking the-never mind. Anyway, the last person was- erm, Batman." Robin mumbled the last part.

"What? Really? Never would have thought" Superboy asked, fighting to keep his laughter contained, having heard Robin's answer with his super-hearing.

"Shut it." Robin growled.

"What did he say!" Everyone else asked.

"Batman." Superboy guffawed, and everyone else joined in.

"Ok, Artemis, truth or dare?" Robin muttered, changing the subject.

"Truth." Artemis stated, not wanting another round of embarrassment.

"What's the name of your boyfriend?" Robin snickered.

"His name is Theodore, or Teddy for short." Artemis replied.

"Or T-man?" Superboy snickered.

"My turn. Megan, you've been pretty quiet. Truth or dare?" Artemis asked, smirking at the Martian.

"Um, dare." Megan replied, smiling.

"Ok, dare you to kiss Supey over there." Artemis grinned.

"What!" Megan replied, paling.

"Ya heard me. Kiss him." Artemis reinforced the idea.

Megan got up from her position, and walked over to where Superboy was just sitting in a trance. He had no idea what a kiss was, but he guessed he would find out soon enough.

"Stand up." Megan told him, kindly, not sounding like an order, but he promptly followed, standing up.

Megan was blushing very hard right about now, as she put both her hands to either side of his face, and brought their faces together, joined by their lips.

Superboy was shocked, this was, it was amazing! He felt so many emotions running through him at once, and he decided that he liked kissing, he liked it a lot. His hands, with a life of their own, wrapped themselves around Megan's waist, drawing her to him.

"And we've lost Supey and Megan." Wally commented. "Way to go, Artemis."

"Shut up Casanova, you can't even get a date with a girl properly." Artemis replied, smirking.

"Ok, I have one, mission or continuing acting like goofs?" Batman's grave voice rebounded, as he approached the room. He saw Megan and Superboy, and his eyes widened. "Should I even ask?"

"It was Artemis' fault!" Wally exclaimed.

"Thanks Wall-Man. Why don't you go and cuddle up with your bear?" Artemis spat back.

"At least I don't have a weird boyfriend." Wally mocked.

"Yeah, because my boyfriend is totally worse than you." Artemis smirked.

"I-You, argh! You-" Wally couldn't come up with a better comeback, and was interrupted by none other than the Batman, who was tired of their bickering.

"Enough. I have a new mission for you."

* * *

**And so, this was the new chapter!**

**Um yeah, sorry if Supey seems whack, I can't get him right for the life of me! Argh, _total fail at writing a naive clone_ award goes to: me ~:S -my brain, fried trying to write him.**

**And before anyone goes insane about me rushing the SuperMartian relationship...that was the tip of the iceberg...it was a dare, their relationship will, I guess the correct word would be: blossom, over time, and the fic...this ship isn't going to be mentioned in all the chapters, I'm just letting everyone know that I do support them :D**

**Hopefully this was enjoyable, and comedic! And Bats has a new mission for them!**

**Just one more thing: This fic won't erm, follow the show. What I mean is that the eps don't necesarilly prevail much here...it's more of a starting point, but there won't be a case where an ep becomes crucial to the fic...does that make sense, or did I just confuse everyone?**

**Once again, reviews make me happy, and they should also make you happy! You don't need an account, and I will reply to you!**

**Thanks very much,**

**Hezpeller**


	5. Happy Harbor High School

**Wow, I feel like I've been neglecting this story :P**

**Hopefully everyone's just been hanging in tight :/ Sorry it took so long to update, was dealing with real life, as well as updating my other fics :D have to keep the public happy :D**

**And wow...that's a lot of reviews :P Thank you so much guys! And to everyone who has faved/put me in your alerts...Thanks a lot as well! It makes me feel good to see all that, but also scared because it means I have a standard to uphold, so have to make things the best so that I don't get any complaints :P not that I mind all of that at all! I really do like it, and I truly do say thanks to everyone...I didn't think this fic'd be so successful :P**

**But I have been proved wrong before :D Anyway, here's the next chapter! It's long, and I do hope I haven't made anyone OOC.**

**Wheatieluv: haha, glad you found it so funny :D hmm, true, I just wanted this to be a more comical scene, but I will try and see if there can't be a more serious one involved ;) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**FeelingTheAster101: Thanks so much! Glad you're liking it :D haha, that's always a good thing ;) enjoy the chapter!**

**Fallenarchangel: haha, yep, she pushed him out as a desperate attempt :) Enjoy the update!**

**Cloaks And Daggers: [all four reviews] [1]Thanks so much :D haha, I think Artemis likes having something unexpected ;) Good to know my lines weren't tooo corny :P [2]If you can find a KF bear, go right ahead :D thanks! [3]Thanks once again, they really want to mess around with the team, and this is what they thought up of :D [4] haha, it was the intent, so that's good to know :D I know right! Nah, Artemis thinks through things, and calls up Mr. Random :P Aww, thanks for that! Didn't think that it'd have such a positive effect, but thanks nonetheless! Enjoy this chapter!**

**boomihavearrived: thankssss! Enjoy!**

**Sobe689: [for both reviews] Thank you! They do deserve to be with each other! Yep, I shall continue it! Yeah, I tried fitting in the other ship, that way it didn't seem too filled with Spitfire :P haha, glad you like it so much! I have written more, and here it is! Enjoy!**

**TwixTheKitty: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Hmm, could you maybe elaborate as to where you think he's OOC? Thanks anyway! Enjoy the chapter!**

**kk: [both reviews] thanks so much! Wow, made me blush :P I have written it, and so enjoy!**

**Puppykicker: Thanks! Hmm, I'm sure if you looked, you'd find other great fics :D But thanks anyway! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Rochellu: Thanks! Continuation right here: enjoy!**

**Assassin22: Thanksssss! Enjoy!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

==Some minutes later

"SCHOOL!" Everyone yelled out.

"Yes, I need you guys to attend school. It'll be a way to interact with your fellow teammates outside of missions." Batman's gravelly voice rang out.

"But this is a mission. You want us to keep watch on a potential villain." Kaldur spoke out.

"Yes." Batman nodded, "But you guys won't be there all the time. That's why I've rented out an apartment for you. Go as you please, but don't cause trouble. Remember, your mission is to check out Mr. Ford, an English teacher who may well be the thief of a very powerful weapon. You guys will be attending the same school as the thief, and I want a report every day. Now, for your identities, I want you guys to go into your civilian identities. You have to trust each other, at all times." Batman stressed the last part, making sure it stayed engraved.

"Uh. What about me?" Superboy asked.

Batman simply replied, "Your identity is Conner Kent."

Superboy shrugged his shoulders, not knowing that the last name he had was the same as the original from whom he was cloned.

"Now, go and change, and meet back here in half an hour. I'll finish preparing everything." Batman ordered.

==Half an hour later

The team came back in, all dressed in their civvies, and lugging a suitcase each.

"Now, you guys all have to have partners, someone who will keep an eye out on you, and if there is a problem, will alert the rest of the team. You must be able to open to the other person, so this partnership will be based on trust, and potential issues you need to break. Now: Conner, you're going to be with Megan."

Megan and Conner blushed, remembering the incident from earlier.

"Wally, you're going to be with Artemis."

While the two would have been ecstatic at this idea, appearances were appearances.

"Come on! Why do I have to be stuck with this Goddess of Strife? Why can't I get Rob?" Wally spluttered out.

"Goddess of Strife! What's that supposed to mean!" Artemis roared.

"You call yourself Artemis, who is the Goddess of the Hunt, but really, you should have been named Eris, the Goddess of Strife! " Wally yelled back.

"This, is why I want you guys as partners. Work out your issues, and stop bickering." Batman growled, drawing the two teens from their angry tirade. "So Kaldur, you and Dick are together." Batman finished. "You guys are going to be attending the Happy Harbour High School, which you guys have already trashed. Remember, keep a low profile."

The team grabbed their stuff, as well as the key to the apartment, and left off to the city, off to their new mission: school.

==Some hours later

It was a pretty big apartment, all things considered. It consisted of a living room, which was well sized, six rooms, albeit not being very big, it fit a desk and a bed. There were two bathrooms, one for each gender, and a medium sized kitchen, just in case.

"Is everyone settled in?" Kaldur asked.

Everyone mumbled their consent as they went back to the living room, and settled in.

"Good, now, I think it'd be best that everyone says their full real names, so that we know who we are. My name is going to be Kaldur Ahm, since I do not possess a last name, as it's required here." Kaldur stated.

"I'm next!" Wally stood up. "Name's Wally West, and-" Wally started

"You should pay homage to your name and go away, far, far to the west." Artemis added, smirking.

"Well, princess, if I did that, I would end up right back here, since the world is round, going in one direction would get be back where I started." Wally retorted.

"Enough. Both of you." Kaldur stopped the two of them from going any farther. "Megan, you want to continue?"

"Sure. I'm Megan Morse, and does this skin tone look ok for me?" Megan asked, for she had just changed her skin colour to match a human's. It was a pale peach colour, and everyone agreed that she looked just fine in that colour.

"Well, everyone knows mine. Conner Kent." Conner muttered. "Not much to say about me."

Everyone looked at Artemis, and she sighed "I'm guessing everyone's looks means I have to go. Name's Artemis Crock."

"You mean, your name is your superhero name!" Wally spluttered out.

"Yeah, Wall-Man, it is." Artemis growled back.

"And Robin-" Kaldur turned to the last member of their team.

"I'm Richard Grayson, you can call me Dick, but no jokes." Dick replied, the last part sounding like a threat worthy of his mentor.

"Well, we probably should go out and see the town, as well as get some food." Wally offered.

"Good idea, but we go with our partners. Yes, partners," Kaldur stressed, as he noticed that Artemis and Wally were about to oppose the idea. "The point is also to learn to trust, so start doing that."

==Downtown Happy Harbour

"So Conner, what do you want to do?" Megan asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, what do people usually do while they're here?" Conner turned to face Megan, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, people go shopping, or work, or they go out, so I've seen on shows." Megan blushed.

"Go out? We're already outside." Conner raised an eyebrow.

Megan was blushing really badly now. "Oh, no, to go out with someone is to date someone, to hang out with someone in a romantic way."

"Kind of like how we're doing?" Conner asked, understanding now.

"Well, no, I mean yes, I don't know." Megan didn't know how to reply to this.

"How not? We're hanging out, and we kissed, isn't that romantic?" Conner was trying to understand this. He was confused, and it didn't help that Megan was being evasive. The g-gnomes had taught him much, but never on the topic of love.

"Yes, but usually those people are dating, you know, girlfriend and boyfriend?" Megan mumbled.

Conner knew enough to realize that Megan wasn't referring to having a girl or a boy as just a friend. He stopped walking, and Megan stopped too. He stepped up to her, and asked her. "So, do you want us to be dates?"

Megan giggled at the simple and yet concrete way with which Conner had asked. "Sure, that sounds good."

Conner smiled as he mimicked Megan's actions early that morning by putting his hands on either side of her face, and drawing their lips together. Megan put her hands against Conner's chest, and became oblivious to anything around them.

==In another part of town

"So, where do you want to start looking for information?" Kaldur asked. He had been able to hide his Atlantean side with some League tech, and was now walking around happily, and hoping the tech wouldn't fail him.

"I don't know, you're the leader." Dick spat out, a bit bitterly.

"But you have more experience, and would know where to look." Kaldur replied, wondering what the anger was for.

"So? Experience doesn't matter in things like this." Dick muttered.

"You're jealous because I'm leader? I'm only currently taking the spot, but I have never expressed interest in wanting to take over permanently."

"Seems that way, with how great everyone thinks you are. The great Kaldur'ahm, Atlantean hero, and now, hero of the land." Dick angrily replied. Luckily, the place where they were walking was currently deserted, so no one overheard Dick's outburst, which would have had disastrous consequences.

"Look, let's put it this way. You're leader for this mission, and we'll see how you do. If people prefer you as leader, we'll stick that way, sound good?" Kaldur explained.

"I-fine. But I don't want this to turn into a pity party." Dick mumbled.

==And yet in another part of Happy Harbour.

"So, I'm strife now?" Artemis asked. They had been silent throughout this whole time, and 10 minutes without anything coming out was awkward as ever, especially considering that they liked each other.

"No! I just, argh, I was just bantering, plus getting revenge for throwing you throwing me out of the balcony! For what it's worth, I think you make a great Goddess." Wally smiled.

"Thanks. And sorry about that, I didn't know what else to do!" Artemis countered.

"Because throwing me out, and having me wake up as I'm plunging to my death is a great way to solve the problem?" Wally deadpanned. "You know, they invented closets, people do hide things in them."

"Ha-ha." Artemis sarcastically replied. " It was Megan! What was I supposed to do? What if she had mentally scanned the room?"

"Well, at least now we can hang out together, just like last night." Wally smiled as he put his arm around Artemis' waist, drawing her to him. "Can't wait for more school fun."

"At least we'll be in the same grade." Artemis smiled, leaning on Wally's shoulder.

"See! You're beginning to think positively already!" Wally smirked, squeezing Artemis' shoulder.

"Gee, thanks Teddy." Artemis sneered.

"Speaking of which, who did I call?" Wally asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Some guy at my old school, calls himself the T-man. I thought it would be fitting." Artemis smiled.

"But he's not a boyfriend or anything right?" Wally asked, just to confirm.

"Baywatch, if you think I'm capable of going out with someone like that idiot, you've got another thing coming." Artemis growled, raising her head a bit to glare at Wally.

"Just asking." Wally sheepishly smiled.

"More like you're jealous." Artemis smirked. "Oh one day, I'm just going to make life hell for you."

"Come on! Give me some credit!" Wally pouted. "I didn't even flirt with Megan today!"

"If you had, let's just say that your body would still be screaming in pain, years later." Artemis threatened.

"Now who's jealous?" Wally cringed, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Shut up." Artemis smiled, pushing him a bit.

"Will do." Wally smiled, going in for the kiss. They connected, and they shared their somewhat secret moment, truly enjoying being with each other, but pretending to hate each other. Wally and Artemis liked their banters, and everyone's expression of pure annoyment when they had to listen just made it much sweeter.

* * *

**Hahah, just setting up for the drama that is HS :P and yes, there'll be drama!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks very much,**

**Hezpeller**


	6. Math and History, Not Fun

**Hiya...you guys aren't imagining things...I have updated! :D**

**Hopefully people are still sane after the wait :/**

**haha, I was growing tired of all of this boredom filled school assignments, and my computer is back to normal, ergo: chapter! :D haha, and my other stories shall also be updated soon! Check my profile for more info on the schedule :D**

**anyway, we start with our wonderful High School Dramas :P hopefully I did everyone good, though I think I made Rob a little too bossy/commanding...I don't know, you guys tell me :D**

**Though, have you guys heard of the pseudo mini-series/ spinoff they're making of YJ? Young Justice: Invasion [suspenseful music :/]**

**Ash Veran: Hmm, good question, I have absolutely no idea when they're going to find out, but they probably will...sometime :P Thanks and enjoy this chapter!**

**FeelingTheAster101: Yay, glad you think so! Thanks so much :D glad you liked his character, I didn't want to overdo it. Wellll, wait no longer, cause here it begins, enjoy!**

**LilacMayn: haha, glad you liked it! Wait no more, here it is, so enjoy!**

**blindkitten: Yay! Another person that likes it :D Thanks very much :) Hmm, by action do you mean fighting, punching and kicking? If it's that, then I don't know if it'll be very prominent in this tale :P Hopefully you'll still be inclined to read it though! So enjoy the chapter!**

**OwlheadAthena: YEP, high school! And here is the continuation, so enjoy!**

**Ansa88: [all 3 reviews] [1] Thanks! Glad you like it so much :D Yeah, I love this pairing [as is clearly shown that all my YJ fics revolve around them :P] [2] Haha, glad that entertained you, even though you did it silently ;) :D yay! thanks, it's what I'm always afraid, to find out I did the characters wrong :P [3] And I have kept my promise! I updated in less than 2 :D Thanks so much, and enjoy!**

**lydia: Haha, hope I don't dispapoint you! Here's the chapter, enjoy!**

**aquaXtreme: ugh yeah, that was totally not fun :( yay! Glad you think so :D Enjoy!**

**WallyxArtemis: [for all 6 reviews] [1] Glad you think so, I just want to make sure, cause while it may not look OOC to me, it might be for hardcore fans :/ Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! [2] haha, glad you like the chapter :D man, I should make a production of that bear...or maybe I should tell the build-a-bear people that they should do it, since it seems so popular :P yep, they deserve to be together :D Thanks for the praise! [3] :) Good to know that fluffiness seems to be everyone's like ;) Glad you find it quite entertaining, since the last thing I want to do is bore people :/ [4] yep, truth or dare, the best way to wake up and face the day :S Thanks! [5] Thanks once again, and wait no more, cause here is the beginning of the school part :D and interesting won't begin to describe it, hopefully :D [6] computer fixed, and thanks for all the compliments, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Nunaully: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it, and hope you keep enjoying it!**

**Katinthehat: Well, it's a good thing I didn't take two weeks then :D Glad you like them so much! Well, I have updated, so enjoy it :)**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: wait no more, cause here it is! Enjoy!**

**Cecilia: Thanks so much :) here is the next chapter, so wait no more :D**

**So yeah, enjoy the chapter, and please review! I beseech you, it's not that hard, and it does help me a lot more than seeing how many people visited my stories...that really doesn't tell me much, cause you might have read it but not liked it :P**

* * *

==The next day, Monday

"Alright, so we should split up to not make it look too obvious that we're together." Kaldur was explaining. "Also, I am no longer in charge of the mission. Robin is now in charge, any and all plans are now going to be made by him."

"So, I think this whole system of partners isn't going to work out. Unless you're Megan and Conner, no one is truly satisfied with their partners." Dick started off. Wally and Artemis wanted to protest, but kept silent for the sakes of their little 'project.'

"But Batman told us to stay in our groups." Megan countered.

"Come on, think with me for a minute. Isn't it going to seem strange that, of the six new students, four of them are a pair of a guy and a girl? Plus, Batman was referring to while we're outside, not in school. So, Megan, you and Artemis are going to be together, Wally and I will form another group, and Kaldur and Conner will be the last pair." Dick said.

"Because a 15 year old kid hanging out with a 13 year old isn't strange at all." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"It's better than with a 16 year old!" Dick countered. "Look, I have more experience, and I know that this will work! Plus, we don't have to be glued to our partners. This is just to keep an eye out."

"Fine boss, whatever you say." Artemis grumbled, grabbing her satchel and leaving.

"She just left?" Dick spluttered. "But I'm not even done!"

"Looks like you are." Conner smirked, grabbing his own back pack and leaving, with Megan beside him, carrying her own backpack and purse.

"Cheer up Dick, I'm sure you'll figure something out." Kaldur shrugged his shoulders as he put his pack over one shoulder and left.

"Come on child genius, we've got class to go to." Wally smirked. Out of everyone, Wally was the only one without a bag, preferring to carry his notebook with him, and a pen in his pocket.

Dick sighed as he grabbed his laptop bag and exited the apartment, totally not ready to face the new day.

==At School

The team had all registered, individually, and were now trudging their way into their new classes. Artemis seriously doubted this would work. Here she was, a new student in a school, and she was supposedly already friends with a girl who was a year older, yeah this plan would go without a hitch.

"Hey, you new here?" A dark haired guy about her age asked her, grinning a winning smile.

Artemis looked around to see if he was talking to her, once she saw that he was indeed talking to her, she sarcastically replied. "What gave it away? My totally lost expression?"

The guy chuckled. "Nah, the fact that you keep looking from your sheet to the doors every other second. I'm James, want me to help you out?"

"Name's Artemis. I think I'm good." Artemis brushed him off, mainly because she could feel the guy wanting to get together with her. He wasn't bad looking that's for sure. If he was her age, he seemed to be about average height, and had a very nice set of deep brown eyes, and black hair that was so messy, but looked good on him. In other words he was handsome.

"Ah, Artemis. You're Greek huh?" James backed her into some lockers, putting his hand on the lockers, right above her head. He wanted to impress her, by showing her his knowledge of Greek Mythology, but he wasn't successful.

"She's half-Vietnamese, so get lost." A voice spoke out angrily. It was Wally to the rescue.

"And you are?" James growled, not easily swayed by the red-head.

"My friend and you can just go to hell, James." Artemis spat out, ducking out of James' trap, grabbing Wally's arm, and leaving the other teen behind.

"You ok?" Wally asked, once they were out of earshot.

"I'm fine. And I was fine without you." Artemis spat out. She was back to being the reserved, biting Artemis, the one who wouldn't show any weakness, or sentimentality for the life of her.

"I was just trying to help. What class do you have?" Wally asked.

"Math. You?" Artemis growled.

"Math too. Want to go there?" Wally offered.

"Sure." Artemis managed to get out. She was already making her way down the corridor, not even bothering to wait for Wally to catch up with her.

==Math Class

Math class with Mr. Ausovel was a pain in the behind. The man was a feeble old man, and with the delicacy and soft voice he explained math, it'd seem like he was telling a sort of secret to the students.

"And so…. You can find out the answer….only if, if you use: the quadratic formula." Mr. Ausovel revealed.

Wally was dying of boredom. He already knew all of this. Heck, he could teach this course and make it ten times more interesting. But no, he had to be the dumb kid to everyone else. He looked over at Artemis, who was busy doodling on her notes,_ well_, doodling is considered something done with some grace and tranquility, and that was certainly_ not_ Artemis' case. She seemed furious, so it gave Wally the impression that she was torturing the poor notebook, slowly killing it. Wally made a mental note to _never_ get on her bad side, and to make sure to tonight go out with her, even if he had to knock the Boy Wonder and his leadership issues out, he was going out with Artemis tonight, because it was quite obvious she was ready to lynch someone.

"Mr. West." Mr. Ausovel's voice got Wally back to this planet. "I understand that ladies would interest you more…..however, we're on the mathematical community…..where the only ladies here are the women who just bought tiles to cover…. the garden we have to measure."

Wally nodded sheepishly, and from the corner of his eye he saw Artemis glaring at him, probably wondering who Wally was ogling.

==Next period

Megan was totally lost. She was learning history, but this seemed so much more complex than what she had learned on Mars. The Second World War? What kind of barbarians were these people?

Neither Conner nor Kaldur were here with her, so she had been staring out into space, with no one to gently nudge her back to reality. She was wondering what she would cook for her friends, and she was completely unaware that the history teacher Ms. Port had taken note of this.

"Ms. Morse. Can you please tell me who the enemies of the Allies were?" Ms. Port asked.

Megan thought back for a moment. Enemies, enemies, who could be enemies to humans on Earth? "The League of Shadows?" She sheepishly replied.

Ms. Port was dumbstruck. Either the girl was very dumb, or she was mocking her. "Ms. Morse, please pay attention to class, and don't daydream. You'll learn a lot better that way."

Megan sunk lower into her seat, wishing she could use her powers to just get out of here.

* * *

**haha, yeah, this was the beginning of it...and trust me, there's going to be a lot more :D**

**Now, question, does anyone want me to pair Rob and Kadlur with anyone? OCs or otherwise?**

**By otherwise I mean that I would bring in some other character...maybe Barbara Gordon?**

**I don't know...I still want this to be a main spitfire fic, with some supermatian on the side, but I'm willing to do that...what do you guys think?**

**Please review, and make me happy :D**

_**It has been brought to my attention [damn that sounds formal :P] that those of you that reviewed my author's note can't review this now...you can just reply as an anonymous person, using your penname, that way I know who you are :) or just send me a PM, either one works :D**_

**Hezpeller**


	7. Lunchtime!

**Soo, yeah! How're you guys doing?**

**Anyway, yeah! Another chapter, and holy cow...I think this is my worst chapter to date :/ I don't know, I get the feeling I'll get people pissed and saying how much I butchered this, but oh well, hope you guys like it! :D**

**Anyway, yeah, I tried to get Kaldur in here more, as some people requested, and hopefully it's not 'smack your head in the desk' worthy, but yeah! I did put him in there! :D He does exist :) And as for love interests, well, we'll see, but no OCs...too much trouble for that :/ but yeah, hopefully this gets pretty enjoyable in that sense.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget: I am writing 2 other YJ stories, [_Behind It All_ and _Family Business_] and would really appreciate some feedback! Also, if any of you guys have read my other Artemis one-shot: _Broken Puppet_: please review! I would like to know what you thought of it! :D I will reply to you, some way or another :D**

**Last thing: Please, I really do want to hear ideas from you! I promise you, I won't in any way bash them, or get mad at you! If you guys want to do a more, how do you call it, private/personal thing, just send me a PM ! I truly do want to hear what you guys are thinking, so don't feel intimidated :D**

**Now for reviews: **

**amachuu: haha, glad you found that part funny, I tried to make Megan seem confused by this craziness :D Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**WallyxArtemis: Thanks! And oh yeah for High School Drama! :D Thanks so much, and enjoy!**

**freckleKaren: Yep, Megan got it bad. Hmm, she could've, but then again, Kaldur told her not to read everyone's minds, plus, when people are nervous, they don't always think of the most logical solution ;) So yeah, that'd be my reasoning :D Anyway, thanks a lot, and hope you enjoy!**

**dog: Thanks! Haha, we'll see about that ;) Enjoy!**

**Camilleon: Haha, it's ok, no OCs for their love interests, but we'll see what happens below ;) Hmm, yeah, that would make sense, since he's only 13 and all. Thanks for your input, and hope you enjoy this!**

**idancecrazy: It's ok, I'm not going to call you crazy :D , hmm, what exactly do you mean by extra curriculums, you mean extra curriculars? Hmm, I might do something like that... and don't worry, I'll think of something to do with James ;) Hey, don't worry, I'm not goign to bash you! Thanks a lot for the idea! Enjoy!**

**Cat Minkay: Yes I did! :D Thanks so much, hope you like it! :D**

**TwixTheKitty: Thanks! Yeah, Robin's a bit cranky, but hopefully this chapter he's in a better light :D Don't worry, no OCs, but I do have something planned ;) Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**yob3: Haha, will do! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Katinthehat: No prob, but thanks for reviewing! :D Enjoy! :D**

**ygirl87: Err, more? :D Right here, so don't worry, you won't have to use anything, just read and enjoy! :D**

**Twikadevra: [for all 4 reviews] [1] Thanks! haha, well, read the note at the end of this chapter for that ;) Yeah, It's been so overdone, that flowers and chocolates don't hold any more sentimental value :P [2] Thanks! :D Cute is what I was aiming for :D [3] Haha, yes, we all enjoy torture, when it's on someone else ;) [4] Thanks! And have done, so enjoy!**

**Kittykamando: Thanks! Hmm, sorry, but I decided against OCs, just for the fact of simplicity :D But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else:Please enjoy, and review!**

* * *

==Lunchtime

Dick looked around the cafeteria, and didn't see any of his teammates around. He found an empty table to sit down at, and then groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"So, bad start?" Wally smirked, sitting down across from his friend.

"You have no idea. I mean, why do we need to have such boring classes!" Dick groaned.

"Because it's how teachers torture us for the first part of our lives?" Artemis came to them and sat down beside Dick, not looking happy at all.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be with Megan?" Dick whispered harshly.

"If you think I'm going to sit beside _that_-" Artemis pointed to where Megan and Conner were being cuddly with each other, along with other preppy girls and their boyfriends. "-You've got another thing coming."

"Point taken." Dick nodded, gagging.

Suddenly, a wave of screaming girls was heard.

"What the-" Wally started, not sure if he should run and see what was going on. Then, to answer everyone's question, the door to the cafeteria opened, giving way to-

"It's just Kaldur, you jumping whackos." Artemis sighed, wondering what she had done to deserve this kind of punishment.

It was indeed Kaldur, but he was followed by his own pack of at least 12 or so girls, all swooning, while Kaldur continued walking, trying his best to ignore the dozen love struck girls. He saw the rest of his team, and sat down, his eyes showing terror.

"Help!" Kaldur whispered.

"Oh Kaldur!" One of the girls, the leader, they supposed, piped up in a sing-song voice, "We've got plenty of room at our table."

Three of the other girls went and grabbed Kaldur and his chair, dragging him with them. All of a sudden, Kaldur jumped up and ran away, at such speeds that could give Wally a run for his money.

"And that gives a new definition to 'gone with the wind'." Artemis rolled her eyes.

Wally and dick were just too shocked to say anything. Dick recovered first, shaking his head. "Wow, poor guy. I should probably go and try to help him."

"What happened to staying in our teams, boss? ' Do as I say but not as I do' scenario?" Artemis sneered.

"Like you pointed out, I am _not_ putting myself in the middle of_ that_." Dick shuddered, seeing their two alien teammates now kissing. They probably hadn't even realized their ex-leader was being chased by a pack of ravenous fan-girls. He got up, and with a scowl, he left.

"Looks like Dick here's becoming a real chip of the old bat-block." Wally grinned.

Artemis fumed. "And tell me, why do I want to stick around you?"

Wally's stomach dropped. What happened? "Hey, is everything ok?" Wally asked, going around the table to sit beside her.

"Everything is fine." Artemis bit back. Wally flinched a bit at this, and Artemis used this opportunity to leave the cafeteria.

Wally just stared at her walk off, and sighed as he started to get up and go after her. "No way, _friend_. You're not going nowhere." A hand pushed him back down to his seat, and Wally watched with disgust as James sat down beside him.

"What do you want?" Wally spit out.

"I want you to tell me why your _girlfriend_ is so pissed off. I mean, I was totally going to get her before you sauntered in and took her away." James growled.

"Cause you're an idiot, and you seriously never had a chance against her." Wally replied.

"Like you're a better catch? Please, you're a dead man walking if you think I'm just going to take this sitting." James scoffed.

"Whatever." Wally used a bit of his super speed to get up and away, but not enough that anyone would notice. He then continued jogging away, while he heard James screaming:

"You're dead West!" How the guy got his name was beyond Wally, but knowing him, he probably has his ways.

==In some deserted hallway of the school

Kaldur was hiding, deep in hiding. What did he do wrong? He racked his brains to try and remember what he did just before all of this happened.

_Conner and Kaldur, at Dick's insistence, were going to sit at lunch together, so they said they would meet up by Kaldur's locker to go to the cafeteria. Kaldur was putting his books away, when Conner arrived._

_"Hey Kaldur, those girls are staring at you and giggling." Conner pointed out, staring over Kaldur's shoulder. _

_Kaldur turned around, and when he did, the girls broke into a new fit of giggles. He smiled awkwardly and waved._

_They just lost it, and started laughing. "Are my gills showing?" Kaldur whispered._

_"No." Conner was just as confused as Kaldur._

_"I'm going to try and talk to them, you go and save me a seat." Kaldur told Conner._

_Conner shrugged and left. Kaldur finished at his locker, closed the door and walked over to them. "Hello ladies-"_

_He got interrupted by having the girls, stop giggling, stare at him dreamily, and so intensely, he just started backing off. He turned around, and quickly tried to make his way to the cafeteria, all the while, the girls were declaring their love for him._

Kaldur just groaned as he was brought back to reality by seeing the pack of girls advance towards him. The leader, a red-headed girl, stepped up to him. "So big guy-"

"Leave him alone!" A voice spoke out. Kaldur stared in surprise, seeing Dick trying to look all macho.

"Or else what, princess?" the leader smiled, gesturing to Dick's high voice.

Dick was just speechless. He had thought that they would leave. Not defy him, not to mention he was up against a very hot girl.

She started walking towards him, trying to look incredibly attractive to the 13 year old and she was being successful. "So what's your name?"

"Di-Richard." Dick gulped, not wanting to give them another reason for laughter.

"Well, I'm Barbara. What say you let us talk to your friend alone?" She batted her eyes at him.

"Uh-sure." Dick stared, dreamily.

Kaldur was shocked. This was worse than sirens! "Snap out of it man!"

"Nah Kaldur, I'm just going to go and talk to Wally or someone else." Dick was entranced as he walked off, and Kaldur gulped at the expressions of the girls in front of him.

==Elsewhere.

Wally was searching for Artemis, trying to find his pissed off girlfriend before she did something she would regret. He went outside and found her sitting in the park by the school.

"Hey." Wally greeted, going to sit beside her.

"What do you want?" Artemis bit back.

"To talk to you." Wally replied.

"About?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you, now will you stop asking questions?" Wally smiled.

"I don't need people to take care of me." Artemis started to get up, but got pulled back down by Wally's hand.

"No, you don't need. I want to." Wally replied, taking her into his arms.

Artemis at first was stiff in his hold, struggling a bit to get out, but she melted into him after a couple of seconds.

"So, what's up?" Wally asked, breaking the silence, but still keeping her close to him, stroking her hair and back.

"This whole mission is going to be a failure." Artemis replied.

"And that's gotten you pissed off because-" Wally trailed off, wanting her to explain her concept further.

"Between idiots like that Drew guy, and Dick getting all, well, angry and bossy, how're we supposed to do anything?" Artemis sighed.

"Drew, as in that guy James?" Wally asked.

"No, Drew as in that idiotic monster named James." Artemis corrected him, cracking a smile.

"Ah, and don't worry about Dick, he'll come around." Wally smiled. "And we'll catch the bad guy. Like we always do."

Wally then leaned down, and captured Artemis' lips in his, conveying a sweet kiss to her.

Artemis blushed, and Wally grinned. "So, how about a date?"

"No thanks-" Wally paled. "It's not my kind of fruit."

Wally growled. "Why you-"

Artemis shut him up by kissing him, this time for a while longer. "I would love to." She smiled as they broke apart.

"Great, now let's go back inside before we get stuck in detention." Wally stood up, helping Artemis up.

* * *

**[cowers] please don't kill me! I really tried to do my best, but sorry if this came out as craptastic :/**

**EDIT: Ok, so I have gotten a new-ish idea, so bear with me, for a while, for the whole fangirl-ing group**

**Would it make you better if you guys saw this? ****http:/ / realis3d . deviantart . com/#/d3d6bxc**

**Those of you that already saw this from Behind It All won't see this as any news, but for the rest of you, hope this makes it up? Yes?**

**So yeah, that was supposed to be Barbara Gordon...somehow in Happy Harbour, and not in Gotham, and the 'hello ladies' is supposedly from the whole Old Spice dude, or w.e his name is :/**

**Anywho, let me know what you think! Oh, for the link, remove the spaces and enjoy!**

**[And before anyone asks: yes, that is my artwork :P] **

**Hezpeller**


	8. The Day Is Over, But Not Your Problems

**[chuckles nervously] Hopefully I haven't chased anyone away with my previous chapter...and that this chapter more than makes up with the Spitfire shipping?**

**So yeah! Anyway, I just wanted to mention that the link in the previous chapter was wrong, it was missing the end, so now it's fixed! And if any of you are interested, I have done the cover for the fic: http:/ /realis3d. deviantart. com/#/d3eerja [remove the spaces!]****Those of you that aren't fans of my terrible artistic skills, sorry, it's my style, can't do much about it :P **

**Anyway, yeah, hmm, not much to say, except that maybe I should've put the first part from this chapter in the previous chapter, that way it made more sense. I'll explain the plan at the end of the chapter, just to clarify. I do have a method to my madness so people that wonder my plot points, just hang on and hopefully things make sense!**

**Oh right! Before I forget, one little note I put up on my profile, and since I'm betting that most people don't look at it:**

_**Ok, so with the summer coming up, I want to make a couple of announcements:**_

-Stress seems to make me a terrible writer, and therefore, I will be doing some minor changes to my stories: none of them will change the plot! It's just words that are used, and the fact that some sentences are cringe worthy.

-While I will be updating more often, I still want to hear from you guys! Reviews make me update faster, cause I know that someone is waiting to read it. Just saying that you put it on your faves to me doesn't really make a difference, and I really do want to know what you're thinking of it!

**So yeah! And sorry for any Kaldur fans, he's not prominent here...I think he's only mentioned once or maybe twice, but don't worry, he'll appear in the next chapter :D**

**And I would really ask that people that are reading my other fics as well, please review! I truly do appreciate the comments, and if you find something wrong with it, or that you don't like, let me know! :D**

**Cat Minkay: Yeah, hopefully this chapter explains a bit more as to why Robin was a bit whack :/ Sorry you didn't enjoy last chapter, I'm going to be looking it over to see if I can't make it better :) And it's totally ok, you're not being nitpicky, I do appreciate the honesty! Thanks :) And of course, Old Spice's got to make a mention :) Hope you like this chapter better than the previous one!**

**Twikadevra: Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Ah yes, Rob seems to have been swayed by the opposite gender ;) Haha, I hoped people would enjoy that little joke, and not groan in frustration at my non-existent humour, so good to know you had a good laugh at that, and that you didn't crush your rib at that. :D Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**yob3: Hmm, yeah, I guess I should've made it a bit clearer, but I'll explain it below as to what exactly is going on :D Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Anonymous 1: Hmm, I don't know, most probably not, just because this is mostly focused on the team trying to deal with their own problems without the help of their mentors :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**TwixTheKitty: Well, I tried to make it as a reference, not to the remix :P though, so glad you liked it! Yeah, hopefully this chapter explains things a bit more :) So enjoy!**

**FeelingtheAster101: Haha, glad you think so! Well, sorry, but not too much Kaldur here, but hopefully you still enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Anonymous 2: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: hmm, I hadn't really thought about that possibility, you'll see why, but nah, I think I'll wait before having them reveal their relationship :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MewJollyRancher12: haha, thanks! Trying to take a leaf from Robin's book? ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!**

**elraks: Yeah, I'm going to try and fix that :) Thanks! Haha, I'll think about it, and hopefully this chapter does well in the 'cliffhanger' area :D So enjoy!**

**Midnightarcher: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And definitely, James and Wally are going to be going head to head quite often :D Artemis must feel special :P Enjoy the chapter!**

**Dew: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And yep, secret relationships are awesome in their own sense ;) Wait no more and enjoy!**

**Kota: Yep, that's who it is :) haha, glad you liked her addition to the fic! :D Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Everyone: please enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review!**

* * *

==Back to the deserted hallway

Kaldur and his fan base were gone, but a lone figure shrouded in darkness was still there. He had tested the invention on that pack of fangirls, and he got the result he wanted. He had his own group of sirens at his beck and call, oh the possibilities he could have with that! Ray Ford would no longer be ridiculed for being an outcast. He would now use the weapon to make women mock all those that scorned him. Oh he would have so much fun with this, but first, he had to deal with his class.

==English class

Dick was not whelmed, not at all. Mr. Ford walked in late, making him narrow his eyes in suspicion, but shrugged it off as the teacher started talking.

"Alright class, today we'll start on the chapter of prefixes. Yes Mr...?" Mr. Ford droned, until he noticed the new student's hand up.

"Grayson. Sir, one question, if there exists such a thing as prefixes and suffixes, why is the root of a word not called fixes?"

Mr. Ford groaned. Looks like he would have a smarty-pants this term. "Mr. Grayson, we're dealing with established facts of the English language. If it bothers you so much, you can become a Neologist."

Dick wasn't satisfied with this answer, so he put his hand up again. "Mr. Ford?"

"Mr. Grayson." Mr Ford sourly replied.

"Sir, wouldn't that make this class less outeresting? I mean, we can all learn about these things outside of class, so why not make this a discussion of why things are-"

"Mr. Grayson! I'm the teacher here, and I insist on making this class the way I want it to! Now stop with this nonsense!" Mr. Ford exploded. He would add this guy to his list of revenges. Now that Ford thought about it, this was the kid that one of his Sirens seduced. This could work to his advantage.

==Science Class

Artemis and Wally were in the same class, again, but this time, they got to sit beside each other.

"Now class, today I'm going to be handing out your group projects." Ms. Dot smiled. She then saw Wally and Artemis and her brows furrowed. "Oh dear, new students, hmm, well I guess you two can just work as partners. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all ma'am." Wally smiled. Now he would have a concrete reason for having to hang with Artemis. As the teacher smiled and started to talk, he moved his hand under the table, and grasped Artemis' hand, getting her to look at him, and he smiled, in which Artemis smiled as well, getting the two lost in each other's eyes.

==After school

When the final bell rang, all six team members breathed a sigh of relief. They had survived first day, more or less, and they all planned to meet up back at their apartment, where they would discuss tactics.

As Dick was walking out, he spotted the girls that Dick had seen chasing Kaldur away earlier today. Dick then frowned. He remembered that at lunchtime he had gone after them to help Kaldur, and then, as he had approached them, all he could remember was listening to beautiful music, and then his mind pulled a blank, he couldn't remember anything else until he was in English waiting for Mr. Ford.

A familiar red-headed girl looked to him, and Dick thought it would be polite to smile and wave. Nothing obvious, just a slight flick of his hand, as an acknowledgement.

The girl blinked as her eyes widened and she blushed as she waved back rather shyly. Dick shrugged his shoulders as he continued walking, wondering where he had seen this girl before.

==Elsewhere

Wally left his class, and went to go find his girlfriend so that they could at least walk back to the apartment together. He was walking towards Artemis' locker, and once he saw her, his stomach sank once again. Why? Let's just say that if the books she was shoving in her locker weren't hard cover, they would be completely pulverized.

"Hey Beautiful-" Wally smiled as he got closer to her, but couldn't get anything out before she spun at lightning speed and slapped him with full force. Wally staggered back with the blow. She could really pack a punch.

"Wally?" Artemis gasped, making her way to him, and as she neared, she cringed seeing who she had hit. "Sorry about that, I thought you were Drew."

Wally stood up straighter and smiled. "It's ok, I just need to remember not to call you beautiful when you're not looking."

Artemis sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, it's just that Drew is in my last class, and the guy just won't stop trying to flirt with me! I tried telling him that I'm dating someone but the guy doesn't take a hint! No wonder the seat beside him was empty, no one wants to deal with him."

"Yeah, I can imagine that you wouldn't want to sit beside him willingly." Wally cringed.

"West, I would sooner want to sit with the world's worst super villain. That way, I would have something to entertain myself with." Artemis rolled her eyes

Wally chuckled. "You don't like sitting with me?"

Artemis smiled coyly. "Hmm, you figure it out yourself Casanova, and let me know."

Wally gulped. "So, want to get going or do you have any more textbooks you want to put through the torture chamber?"

Artemis scoffed. "My textbooks aren't being tortured!"

"Of course not, people always slam them against lockers and the like to show their affections to them." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Psh, I was just removing the dirt that Drew racked up on them." Not even Artemis believed her fib, but she wouldn't give Wally the satisfaction of being right.

"And I must say you're doing a wonderful job at it. You must be really dedicated to your studies by wanting to remove any dirt that besmirched your poor textbooks." Wally smirked. He was clearly mocking her, and Artemis was planning on not letting him win this one. Not that he ever won, but it was best to not give him a chance to win.

Artemis smirked as she slammed her locker shut and walked towards the entrance. "Well then Baywatch, since you think so, I don't think I'll be able to go on a date with you. You see, it's school night, and I have so much to study."

Wally groaned. Why did she have to make things complicated? But, Wally wasn't going to miss this opportunity. "Well, it's a good thing we're rebellious teenagers. Just dump your homework and we'll make a run for it."

Artemis turned around, and put a confused expression on her face as she pointed to herself and asked. "Who me? Rebellious? I'm sure you must have me confused with someone else."

"Right, you're totally not the Artemis who lies, hides and tricks right?" Wally scoffed.

"Please, I don't do any of those things." Artemis now held the expression of mock surprise.

"Of course. Oh and my bad, you don't hide things, you merely throw them out of the window." Wally grinned.

Artemis just growled as she continued walking. Before she could think of anything to reply, Dick came running up to them, grinning his creepy smile. Somehow, the couple knew that that smile meant nothing good to them.

"Ok, I found out that Ford also does extra curriculars. So we can continue spying on him then!" Dick explained, without a proper greeting.

"Yeesh, did you have coffee or something?" Artemis rolled her eyes at the boy's apparent enthusiasm.

"So, what extra-curriculars does he do?" Wally asked.

"I get the feeling that if I say it, _someone_ here's going to kill me." Dick pointedly stared at Artemis.

"Don't worry, I'll wait till you're not surrounded by people." Artemis smirked as her eyes narrowed.

Dick gulped. "He- he helps out with cheerleading."

"SAY WHAT? ! ? !" The yell could be heard from all over the school, echoed, and Conner, all the way on the other side of the school, grabbed his head in pain.

"Conner? What's wrong?" Megan asked, looking to her boyfriend in worry.

"The apartment's going to be a battle field tonight." Conner groaned.

* * *

**Soo, was it better than last chapter?**

**So, now for my long and tedious explanation. Here's how this works. Ray Ford, our lovely villain, has stolen this top secret tech that no one knows what it's about, yes, not even the Justice League knows what that doohicky does, yet. He tested it on some unsuspecting women, and found that the weapon actually converts women into siren-like creatures. This all happened outside of the fic.**

**By siren-like, I mean that the women are controlled into becoming very confident women who practically seduce guys into doing whatever they want. Or in reality, all that the controller wants ;)**

**Now, how does this fit in with the previous chapter? Ford decides to test it out on a group of girls, to see how this could help him get revenge [since every villain needs a motive, he's all for revenge] Anyway, he decided to test it on a group of girls . He tests it on the fangirls we met last chapter, and they were converted into Sirens, wanting to bring Kaldur to his knees.**

**This was after the scene in the cafeteria, before the Cafeteria, no one was Sirenified. Now, we get Rob coming in, getting seduced by Siren!Barbara, and he goes off like a love-sick fool, and can't remember anything of that incident, just the beautiful music.**

**Now before anyone starts with: why wasn't Kaldur affected? Well, my theory is that Kaldur probably has some protection against sirens, him being from the sea and all. if the guy has been injected with jellyfish toxins, he can be resistant to Sirens. Which is why he was creeped out instead of sighing in love and admiration like Rob did :P**

**Soooo, does that make it clear as ice...d tea? **

**I just realized that ff isn't allowing for ! and ? to be placed together, so that's why the SAY WHAT ! ? ! ? appears like that :P**

**And oh yeah, cheerleading, who here can guess what evil idea will soon be happening? **

**And I couldn't miss the opportunity to have poor Dick try to pull a Frindle on our lovely villain, so yeah, _outeresting_ was mentioned before, and it's just a synonym for boring, and _fixes_ is a word without suffixes and prefixes :P**

**Please review my fics, I want to know what you're thinking of them! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Hezpeller**


	9. Make Cheers, Not Arguments!

**I think I've neglected this fic long enough, don't you?**

**Yeah, I wasn't neglecting it on purpose, I just had so much to deal with...and in the end, I got sidetracked. And one more note, I have some 6 or so stories that I still need to finish reading, so I truly apologize if I haven't really been reviewing so much, but I'm trying! I'm getting to everyone's stories!**

**But enough of my excuses! Moving on!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed! 101 reviews! ? ! ? ! Holy cow, that is a lot! Thank you guys so very much :D I really do appreciate it, so I do thank each and everyone of you! :D**

**So hmm, this chapter is more comedic, we don't exactly get to the tryouts...so sorry to those of you that were hoping for that :/ Hopefully it's pretty enjoyable! :D Yes, it's a bit short, but it's a two parter, since the whole cheerleading things is integral to our villain's plot!**

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this, and although Spitfire isn't completely showcased here, it's still up to par! :D**

**Oh, and a note, for those that haven't seen it: I am continuing Broken Puppet, so if any of you want to check it out, go right ahead :D**

**Oh, and because someone mentioned this in one of my other stories:**

**I am in Canada, and learned all my english here, ergo, I might have a different spelling here and there, so please take that into consideration...I'm not trying to mock the person who said this, since I think it's a valid point that should be clarified.**

**Oh, and just to clarify: I know that in this, I put cheerleading as the stereotype seen, so please don't bash me about it, this is a comedy, not a scientifically accurate report :/**

**yob3: Blech, not a big fan of those...but at least it's transparent!...even if it's just a bit! Is there anything you're not clear about, or was the kool-aid just for the heck of it? But yeah, I put her as that, since it definitely justifies for her behaviour :D Oh yes, butt-kicking shall happen :D even though, with my skills at writing fight scenes, it'll end up being a fail, but oh well :P Thanks a lot, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Midnightarcher: Oh yes, I'm evil :) I definitely do :D Thank you very much! Hmm, that is pretty probable ;) I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Cat Minikay: Haha, I definitely don't think you're picky, truthful, yes, picky, no. I'm glad that you're at vocalizing your opinions so many thanks for that :D Well, I'm glad I cleared that up! Yeah, I had been re-reading it, and found that, since I know what's going to happen, it seemed like the chapter was ok, but from an outsider POV, it might have been ackweird. I'm glad you liked it! A flcl pose is...? I hope you enjoy!**

**Wheatieluv: Hmm, maybe ;) All of them are probable scenarios, I won't reveal anything :D Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the words :D I have updated, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Hawthorn Tree: Yes it is ;) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Ansa88: Oh yes it will :D Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you're liking it so much! Hmm, not going to reveal much, but maybe ;P Will do! I hope you enjoy!**

**Kota: Thanks! Hmm, not really, she's just there :D Nope, Barbara is just Barbara...everything shall be explained :D Well, wait no more and enjoy! :D**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: haha, yep, Conner has his moments :D I hope you like the chapter!**

**SouldCandyEyeCandy: Thanks very much! Oh yes, Artemis really should pay more attention, and poor Wally sure knows how to pick them ;) Trust me, it won't be easy! :D It's quite alright! I'm glad you really liked it :D Oh, can you potentially point them out to me? Well, I hope the wait was worth it! :D**

**Twikadevra: I try my best, so I'm glad you liked it! :D Oh yes, Rob can totally best his teachers no prob :D Hmm,I might, I just might ;) I'm glad you enjoyed that moment with Dick and Babs! :D Oh yes, my stories do contain some kind of mythology at some point or another :D They weren't running after Kaldur because he wasn't there at the moment, and also, they weren't being controlled at the moment :D Oh yeah...that's why I made him 'helping out' instead of coaching them...then that would've been too much :D Nah, I don't mind reading it at all! :D I have updated, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and leave me a review!**

* * *

==The Apartment

Like Conner said, it was a battlefield, but not like any battlefield they had ever seen. It started when everyone entered the apartment.

"You, want me, to become a cheerleader! ? ! ?" Artemis fumed at the 13 year old kid. They had just settled inside after having had a very silent and tense walk back home. Everyone knew what was going on, but no one wanted to start the topic that would for sure have their new leader and the archer butting heads. No one knew who would win, it could go both ways. Sure, Robin had had training from the Dark Knight, and knew how to best plan for things, but if there was one person that they knew that it wasn't wise to cross, it was Artemis.

"Come on Artemis! It's for the team! Would it kill you that much to-" Dick saw Artemis' glare, and already knew his answer. He then smirked and tried another tactic. "Alright, fine, suit yourself. If you don't want to participate and do your part in the team, you can go back to the mountain, and you explain to Batman why-"

Artemis snarled and interrupted Dick, going right up in front of him, her eyes flashing with fury. "Listen Bird Boy. I signed up for this team for many reasons, most of them, to not say all of them, are personal and private. I did not sign up to play the cheerleader! If you want the cheerleader, get Megan! She's already got the attitude!"

Megan was just staring, shocked. She didn't want to be dragged into this. Robin had asked her about joining, before Artemis, since he had seen her earlier, and she had excitedly accepted. Megan now raised her arms in surrender as she walked over to the infuriated archer. "Come on Artemis, it'll be a fun experience!"

Artemis turned on her heel to face Megan, and turned her glare to her. "Fun experience? That makes one of us." She once again rounded off to Dick. "Plus, if you have her, why do you need another one? She's perfect for the role! Or is it to further convince them to put her on the team, in order to not have to deal with me, the crappy one?"

Robin gulped. "Well, we actually don't know for sure if she's going to get in, you'd be a backup. Plus-"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, scepticism and anger mingling together. "You don't think she's going to get in?"

Megan nodded. "I have watched many shows on how a teenager cheerleader acts and does her moves, but I'm not sure if I'm capable of doing it-"

Artemis held up a hand to get her to stop talking. "Jump." She ordered.

Megan looked to Superboy, who just shrugged. She then complied, albeit half-heartedly.

"Now try it like you meant it." Artemis drawled.

Megan once again followed what the archer had told her, jumping with enthusiasm.

Artemis offered a smirk. "Now jump extending your arms, making an X with your body."

Megan followed, wondering what Artemis was trying to prove.

"Great, now do both of those things, as a sequence, and after you're done, yell out 'go team go.'"

Megan did the routine, and as her feet touched the ground, she enthusiastically exclaimed "Go Team GO!"

Artemis' face turned back to a scowl as she turned to the leader. "Congrats, you've got a cheerleader in your midst" Sarcasm dripping from that statement.

Dick opened his mouth to reply, but got stopped by Artemis. "She's perfect cheerleading material, so you have nothing to worry about, except for my wrath." And before anyone could say anything else, Artemis left, making sure to slam the door hard enough to get everyone to cringe.

"I think we got her on a good day today." Wally pointed out, trying to lighten the mood.

"Argh! Why does she have to make everything complicated! Do I need to explain to say 'the more the merrier' in order for her to understand! ?" Robin exclaimed.

"You could've, if she had let you open your mouth. Or finish your sentences." Conner added, smirking.

Aqualad spoke up."Maybe Artemis is right. Why do you want to add her?"

"Because, Megan is good, but Artemis has a sharper eye. She'd be able to spot something strange, plus, having two girls on the team would be best. But she continues plying!" Robin explained.

"Plying meaning?" Wally knew what plying meant to a normal person, but it didn't fit in with the rest of the sentence, so he assumed that it was part of Robin's vocabulary.

"The opposite of complying." Robin dryly replied.

"Ah. Look, I'll try to get her-" Wally started.

"You?" Conner snickered.

"Why would she listen to you? She hates you!" Dick exclaimed.

Wally smirked. "Dude, she hates you more now. So you never know if she might be a bit more kind to me." And Wally sped off.

==Outside

Artemis wasn't really headed anywhere, she just wanted to get away from it all. She wasn't a cheerleader, and wasn't about to become one, just so that she could do this mission. She had standards, and certain ground rules, and wasn't about to let anyone tell her to throw it out for some demented High School teacher who had mischievous plans.

"Hey Artemis!" She heard Wally calling to her, but decided to ignore him.

Wally sped up to stand in front of her. "Hey come on, I'm –"

"Leaving." Artemis sidestepped him, and continued walking.

"No, I want to talk to you." Wally walked up to her once again, but stayed by her side, not daring to step in front of her again.

"What, so you can convince me to wear a skirt and act like a fake?" Artemis growled.

"No... ok, maybe the skirt part, but not the fake!" Wally replied sounding indignant.

"Oh sure, at least you're being honest!" Artemis rolled her eyes at this.

"Come on, look, if you'd at least listen to Rob... you didn't even let him speak!" Wally exclaimed.

"With good reason! His 'whelming' reasons are terrible, and I won't join that group just so that he can have more eyes on Ford." Artemis shook her head.

"Look, how about we stop talking about it, have a nice night walking, since I'm supposed to take you on a date, and we just enjoy ourselves?" Wally offered.

Artemis sighed, and resigned herself to relax. "Alright fine, but no dates. I really don't like them."

Wally smiled. He put an arm around her, drawing her to him, and they smiled. "I totally know what to get you for your next birthday. Dates, flowers and chocolates."

"And you know where I'm going to shove them right?" Artemis slyly shot back.

* * *

**Soo, what do you think?**

**Too much craziness? Was it ech? Or did you guys like it?**

**I tried to integrate everyone, so I hope that came out fine, since I'm really always worried about the characterization.**

**Anyway! Next chapter we do get cheerleaders!**

**Once again, I hope that I haven't offended any actual cheerleaders out there :P**

**I'm hoping you guys liked it, and please leave me a review :D**

**Hezpeller**


	10. Skirts, They're So Problematic

**Soo, how many people remember this story?**

**I haven't given up yet! I know it's been...nearly a month? ! ? Shit, never mind, you guys have permission to yell at me shamelessly for that :/**

**Anyway! I kept my promise, and tons of laughs [hopefully] are right here! And...cheerleaders...and Artemis? What do you know! I think people will like this one, but maybe I'm being overly optimistic and it'll end up being a failure :/**

**I was going to start the chapter off at the next day, but I decided to add some Spitifre shipping, since things will change after this one ;)**

**Hmm, not much more to say, except please review!**

**Oh yeah, for those of you that haven't seen: I have completed Behind It All! Yep, it's done, so check it out!**

**And, no new eps...at least until the 24th, but I'm not holding my breath for that one :/**

**And can I just say I'm seriously not liking the new layout for ff . net? Things at the top were so much better, now they're collapsed into tabs on the side, so it looks way out of whack.**

**Cat Minkay: Yep, I just love him dissecting up words :D Thanks I'm glad you liked it! haha, well, then this fic will get you many whack personalities :D Yep, I really prefer honesty, it helps me make the stories better. Ah, gotcha, oh man, that must be...interesting, for lack of better word. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**FeelingTheAster101: You're loling at the thought? Then maybe you'll rofl at the real deal? ;) Well, good to know I wasn't far off! I know stereotypes can sometimes be out of whack, trust me, personal experience :P but since my high school lacked cheerleaders, I had to make do :D I hope you weren't waiting too long! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Midnightarcher: Thanks so much! Wow, good to know my stories have that effect! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Wheatieluv: Hmm, cluttered how exactly? Haha, it would be fun, but alas :/ Enjoy the update!**

**Twikadevra: Your demand has become a reality! Haha, yeah, if I didn't I would get lots of flames I imagine :/ Yep, Plying! Robin outdoes himself sometimes :) And yep, romantic lovey goodness, who doesn't enjoy that? Don't worry, I tried to make it seem as seamless as possible ;) Hmm, not exactly, but we'll see. :D I have updated, so enjoy!**

**ygirl87: Yep, don't worry, no buttery sock needed...you really like that buttery sock don't you? :D Enjoy!**

**yob3: Thanks! Don't worry, it won't appear again. Enjoy the chapter! **

**kota: Thanks so much! I'm glad the chapter made your day! Enjoy this one!**

**Ansa88: Yeah, oh well, I had to use the cheerleader stereotype :/ Yeah [bat glares] someone has to update their story don't they. Yeah, that chapter was a bit short, but this one's nearly 2,000 words! Anyway, haha, well, look no further cause here it is! I'm sure that it must be a good, sport...I'd hate the community, but :P Enjoy the chapter...and update!**

**vampqueen54 : Thanks! I have updated, so enjoy!**

**PrincessTomboy: [both reviews] I'm glad that chatper was cute for you! Haha, really? I'm glad you like it that much! Oh dear, that must be a very interesting other story :/ haha, well, I have updated, so enjoy!**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: Yep, Wally rescues damsels in distress like the best of them :D Enjoy!**

**ILOVETHISSTORY: Thanks a bunch! I have written more, so I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and leave me a review!**

* * *

==Some minutes later

"So are you taking me anywhere, or are we just aimlessly walking around?" Artemis asked after they had arrived by the marina.

"Nah, I just wanted to take your mind off everything." Wally smiled, going to grab her hand. Wally expected Artemis to deny that show of affection, but he smiled widely when, not only Artemis grabbed his hand, but she neared herself to his arm, cuddling.

"And before you ask, I haven't lost my mind, it's just-thanks." Artemis of all people seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Hey, no problem." Wally smiled and, letting go of her hand, he put his arm around her and hugged her close to him. He then thought for a while and asked, "Thanks for what though?"

"For not making me have to kill you Baywatch." Artemis smirked.

"Kill me? How did we get from cuddly date moment to death threats?" Wally questioned.

"For saying that you wanted to see me in a skirt and try to convince me to be a cheerleader. Be thankful that you didn't press on that issue." Artemis' smirk was nearing evil qualities.

Wally chuckled. "Come on, how can you murder such a cool guy?"

Artemis snickered "I can think of a couple."

"Smothering me with kisses would be a good way to go." Wally hinted.

"So it shall be." Artemis replied, turning to him and tackling him with kisses.

==The Next Day

Morning came around, and everyone was feeling like crap. It wasn't as if the day itself was bad, but the tension was so thick, an industrial-powered saw wouldn't be able to cut through it. The reason for that tension was currently serving herself cereal, and had noticed all the looks from her teammates.

Artemis had gone to bed, feeling at least a bit elated after her date with Wally. But now that she saw how the rest of the team was acting, all of that elation was gone to waste. Artemis decided to tackle this before it got out of proportion. "So, did some whack telemarketer keep you guys up? Or are you guys going to try and guilt trip me into going? You can save your efforts, I won't do it."

Robin gritted his teeth together. Superboy voiced what everyone wanted to say. "You could at least try to help the team."

Artemis scoffed. "How? Look, I'm not cheerleader material, got it?"

Megan stepped forward from where she was making omelettes. She wanted everyone to stop glaring at each other from across the room, and tried to think up of a plan that would abate all that."Artemis, could you at least accompany me there? I don't want to go alone."

Everyone's heads turned to face Artemis as she bit her lip. She sighed. "Fine, I'll be there for moral support, everyone happy?"

Megan flew over and hugged Artemis, and Kaldur smiled at her. Wally was too busy stuffing his face, but he was sure to tell her sometime soon. Robin just continued eating, clearly preoccupied about something.

"So, when's the practise?" Artemis asked as Megan let her breathe once again.

"It's before school." Megan grinned. "So we should get going soon."

Artemis groaned. "As if I didn't have enough reasons to hate school."

==At the Gym

Ford was smirking widely. His sirens were once again under his control and were going to help him gain control of these cheerleaders. Of course, these girls would all become part of his plan in order to extract his revenge. While some would question his picking to help supervise a bunch of cheerleaders, he knew that cheerleaders had to be extremely agile, making them perfect for his plan. He saw one girl that wasn't in uniform glaring daggers at another girl, but he ignored them. He could use more for his army, and he wasn't about to deny this.

As all the girls settled, he blew his whistle. He then grabbed his weapon, which was disguised as a blow horn, and activated it.

==Some seconds before

Artemis and Megan had arrived to the gym, and Artemis had been left holding Megan's bag while the older girl changed. Once she had come back out, Megan was talking with Kate, Megan's new friend, and Artemis was left, fuming, holding the Martian girl's bag. As she was walking towards Megan, going to give her a mouthful, a whistle blew, getting her attention, and she saw as Mr. Ford raised his blow horn, and pressed the button on it. Then, everything went black.

==An hour or so later

Wally was sure that Mr. Ausovel was older than Pythagoras himself, the way the man talked. He wouldn't stop speaking in his conspiratorial manner, and it was making Wally fall asleep. It definitely beat a sleeping pill.

Suddenly, Wally was jolted from his dreamlike stupor by some disturbance coming from the door, and to this day, Wally still hasn't figured out whether what awoke him was the door slamming open, or the person that stepped into the classroom.

Wally was sure he was dreaming. Yeah, that would make sense. He was still in the apartment, dreaming away, having some teenage fantasy, anything like that would make sense, because there was no other way to explain how Artemis Crock was wearing a cheerleader's uniform.

Wally blinked once, he pinched himself, and he looked around him, expecting to see something bizarre instead of his classmates. However, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and he had to accept that his girlfriend was actually wearing a skirt.

"Ms. Crock... I don't accept... tardiness." The ancient math teacher spoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that Mr. Ausovel, I was at cheerleading practise. Here's Mr. Ford's note." Wally's face must have appeared comically grotesque. Artemis was being kind, and had this cheery voice that made him want to gag.

"Oh, very...well then. Please...take a seat...Ms. Crock...continuing-" Wally droned out the rest that Mr. Ausovel was saying right then, and focused on Artemis.

She took a seat in her spot, and didn't even glance his way as she started writing, staring intently at the board.

Wally shuddered as he went back to his notebook, and made a mental note to ask Rob to please check Artemis out with everything, because she was seriously beginning to freak him out. As he started to zone out, Artemis looked at him, and Wally dived into the deep blue of Artemis' eyes, never wanting to emerge.

==Geography Class

Kaldur was in hell. He felt for sure that someone somewhere was having a good laugh at him. He had been in geography class with Conner, where Mr. Holmes was showing them a very monotone movie to show them how Pangaea had evolved into how it is today. It had an annoying soundtrack that repeated every couple of minutes, which made it even harder to bear.

Then, a couple of girls had come in late, all giggling, and had explained to the teacher that they had been in cheerleading practise. As they looked around to find a seat, they found some seats by where Conner and Kaldur were seated.

"Hey Kaldur." The girls giggled.

"Hello." Kaldur politely replied to them. He recognized them from yesterday's mob, but thought that politely distancing himself would be a good option.

Meanwhile, Conner was getting his own fair share of attention. As they kept on giggling and trying to near him, he saw Conner grinning sheepishly.

Kaldur's eyes widened as he came to the realization that, like he had mused to himself yesterday, these girls were extremely siren-like.

He groaned. He had enough to deal with concerning Ford, without having to think about a pack of Sirens attacking Happy Harbour.

The rest of the hour was spent in torture. If he tried to pay attention to the movie, he grimaced at the soundtrack and boring narrator. If he glanced towards Conner's way, he got ready to puke at the giggling girls seducing Conner. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he glanced at the Sirens with him.

==Lunch Time

Wally sped out of his class, well, sped away was a stretch, he had to keep appearances, but he had to find Dick, before he lost his mind.

He completely zoned out in math, and had no idea what happened. He just stared at Artemis the whole time, and that was all he remembered.

==Dick's Locker

Morning was uneventful for Dick, having had nothing more to do than to listen to a teacher explain what he already knew. So, he was surprised when he saw Wally running towards him, seeming like he was running away from something.

"Hey Wally, what's going on?" Dick greeted.

"Dude, did you give something to Artemis?" Wally glared at him.

That was something that Dick really wasn't expecting, and he suppressed a joke, since it seemed that Wally wasn't in a joking mood. "No, why?"

"Because Artemis...was wearing a skirt!" Wally exclaimed, getting nearby students to just stare at him weirdly.

Dick smiled, and said to everyone. "Don't mind him, his tom-boy little sister wore a skirt for the first time."

Everyone shrugged and continued about their business, satisfied with Dick's answer. He grabbed Wally's arm, and dragged him outside, wanting him to explain what the hell was going through Wally's mind, when he saw it. More than it, it was girls, cheerleaders to be precise. And he saw just what Wally was talking about.

There was Artemis, doing back flips with much gusto, and Dick just had his mouth hanging. He also spotted Megan in there, and the red-headed girl he had seen yesterday.

"Ok, start talking." Dick turned to Wally, gesturing to the cheerleaders.

"I have no idea! I thought you had done something to her!" Wally accused him.

Dick shook his head. "I'm as confused as you are." He saw Conner coming up to them. "Hey, there's Conner, let's see if he knows anything."

"Why exactly is Megan flirting with every guy she sees?" Conner growled, not even greeting them. 'I thought the resident flirter was him, not her." Conner added, gesturing to Wally.

"Hey! I don't flirt, I'm just overly-friendly." Wally defended himself.

"Right." Dick rolled his eyes. " So you've been noticing something strange in Megan too?"

"Megan and Artemis. She was wearing a skirt!" Conner exclaimed.

Dick and Wally put on identical annoyed looks as they chorused. "We know."

"Plus, she kept on flirting with this guy...what was his name? James something-" Conner continued, but was interrupted by Wally.

"James Drew? Ok, something is definitely up, she couldn't stand the guy!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah, Wally, last I checked, Artemis can date whoever she wants, and plus, if she hears you saying that, she'll deck you." Dick pointed out.

Wally was forced to swallow his answer of Artemis being his girlfriend. There was no point in adding more things now, he just wanted Artemis back to being herself.

"So where's Kaldur?" Dick asked, cutting into Wally's thoughts.

"Last I checked, he was holed up in the guy's washroom running away from his fangirls."

"Oh come on! Why does he get all the girls?" Wally complained.

"Um, because he's got class?" Dick replied. "Let's go for to where Kaldur is, and see if we can't help him out."  
"Uh, dude, the word you're looking for is forward." Wally added.

"Nope, if backwards is to go back, then forward is to go for." Dick explained as he walked off.

"Right, and then I'm considered to be the strange one." Wally muttered as he followed his friends back inside to go help Kaldur.

* * *

**[Clears Throat] Soooo... yeah, Artemis is a cheerleader [wearing a skirt], flirting with James [wearing a skirt]! And she's hypnotized [wearing a skirt]...doesn't that sound like fun! And I kept my promise! Cheerleaders right here!**

**And yes, more for Rob's vocabulary: For! Come on, it actually makes sense [for once] And plying is a real word! As is Aster! Aster is a flower, and plying is to work hard at something. Don't ever let someone tell you that you don't learn anything from reading fanfiction.**

**Oh, and as for the annoying soundtrack of the geography movie, that was something that happened to me...except it was in a movie explaining parliament, and the teacher jokingly asked if anyone was interested in seeing if the makers of the movie made it into a soundtrack, I swear, it was the most annoying thing on earth.**

**Well, yeah, so, it was the best way, I thought, as to how Artemis would become a cheerleader. She goes with Megan, and gets caught in the crossfire, and then: instant cheerleader. Poor Wally, he must be stuck between a rock, hard place, and a sword, just for good measure.**

**Anyway! Although you guys shouldn't hold your breath for update from me, I promise that I'll update my stories much sooner!**

**Plus, poor Kaldur doesn't want to stay cornered in the bathroom for so long...poor guy, I'm really abusing him aren't I :/**

**Well, he'll be sacrificed for the good of comedy.**

**Please leave me a review!**

**Oh, and I have some 12 odd stories that I need to review, so I'm getting to them! Slowly but surely I'll review them! :D**

**Hezpeller**


	11. Divide And Conquer Toilet Paper?

**Holy cow, it's been nearly two months...I feel like someone's ready to murder me right about now :/**

**Anyway, I'll spare everyone with my many reasons of not updating, and just post this up...it's not my best chapter, but I just wanted to make this light-hearted, and relatively comical.**

**Also, I kept going over the plot, and realized that I don't have a lot more left with this story...I mean, it's got like 5-6 chapters more...I don't know if people would somehow want me to continue...but I don't know with what yet... or if people just want me to end this one, and do something else?  
**

**Anyway...that aside, here we go! One more chapter for your enjoyment!**

**I need to update stuff from another fandom, but I'll try to update this one soon :D**

**And I'm so sorry! I hope no one hates me for the long take in updating :S But I felt like I had to finish the Wally Artemis Week stuff before I updated my other ones.**

**So please enjoy, and I'll try updating soon!  
**

**Ash Veran: Haha, yeah, for some reason, I can totally imagine that happening :)**

**a random reader: Yeah...sorry about that... and Thanks! Well, unfortunately, I did that and worse :/**

**Ansa88: Yeah, brainwashing's a pain I guess :/ Haha, I need to read it :S**

**Cat Minikay: Yep, Robin's vocabulary just keeps growing :D Yep, the world can now officially end. Pfft, Wally just likes to defend himself the best way he can. Oh wow, yeah, Kaldur also has his own public. Oh wow, sounds like a very nice fandom that that has :/**

**Kota: Thanks! Haha, as long as you don't hate the fact that I've taken so long updating.**

**Twikadevra: Yep, Artemis in a skirt...haha, incredible how much people go berserk with just that little bit of info. Well, Robin just thinks too much about those words in my opinion :D**

**Pickles12: Yep, they have! Hmm, well, you shall see!**

**Midnightarcher: Thanks so much!**

**NobodiesBusiness: Thanks so much! Oh yeah, the drama here. Haha, most probably they'll get their revenge ;)**

**by light of the moon: Pffft. more than freaked out, I'd imagine pissed and ready to murder :D Thanks so much!**

**memmek10k: Thanks!**

**Rikuhime: Yeah, well, I'm not much better with no updates :/ Hmm, no, not really, James just wants to date Artemis...nothing much. Thanks so much!**

**Jack V: [for all 4 reviews] [1] Thanks so much! Hmm, well, I'm not exactly looking to write actual books really :P [2] Well, I'm glad you like it then! [3] Haha, yeah well, I had to think of something ;) [4] I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**Lmb111514: Thanks so much!**

**Wasp9000: Thank you! I will do!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and leave me a review!  
**

* * *

==The Bathroom

Kaldur was in a stall, thinking. Well, he was actually hiding from those crazy ladies that were chasing him down, and he took his opportunity of refuge in the quiet bathroom to think.

It was clear that those girls were siren-like, but none of them seemed to have the sharp ears that were characteristic in actual sirens, therefore the best conclusion was that someone, somewhere, was making them act this way.

Suddenly, he heard voices outside the bathroom, and then the distinct sounds of someone opening the door, and Kaldur looked up quickly. He couldn't believe that those girls were actually planning on entering the bathroom, but just in case, Kaldur looked around quickly, to find a weapon to defend himself with.

==Outside the Bathroom

The rest of the boys had managed to drive the girls away, telling them that Kaldur was signing autographs outside by the bleachers. Now that they were opening the door of the bathroom, they wondered why it was so quiet inside.

As they turned the corner into the bathroom, they were greeted by a mass of flying paper rolls. As they shielded themselves with their arms and each other, the attack stopped, and the guys saw Kaldur, looking surprised, with a mountain of toilet paper rolls by his feet.

"Dude! TP attack, not cool!" Wally exclaimed.

"My apologies, I thought you were those psychotic girls that continue to chase me." Kaldur explained.

"It's cool." Dick smiled. "But just a note, next time, pick a better weapon. Toilet paper isn't that effective."

"It was all I had." Kaldur shrugged. Then he got a thoughtful look to cross his face. "I was wondering, is anyone else seeing weird things happening to females? They seem to be hypnotic, siren-like."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Sirens as in the mythological creatures?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes, it explains why earlier today in Geography you seemed so distracted by the girls that sat beside us."

Wally shook his head. "Wait, you mean that all the girls have been turned into monster that want to hypnotize and drown us in the nearest deep body of water?"

Kaldur shook his head. "No, it sounds more like they are being controlled for some deeper purpose."

"But what?" Dick wondered.

Wally perked up. "So, wait, is that what happened to Artemis?"

"What happened to Artemis?" Kaldur, having been hiding here, knew nothing about the events going on outside.

"She's wearing a skirt." Wally grimaced.

Kaldur blinked, making sure he was hearing properly. "A skirt? Yes, that would definitely be strange."

"No really Sherlock...you don't say." Wally deadpanned. "We need to get everyone back to their normal selves. We can worry about the rest afterwards."

"Hmm, they could actually be related. " Dick stated. When no one else understood anything, he sighed and explained. "Look, Artemis and Megan started acting weird after they went to cheerleading tryouts right? And if Ford is supervising, then..."

The other boys were standing stupefied.

Conner recovered first. "How do you come up with these things?"

Dick smirked. "I just do. Whelmed?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Just surprised. So, Boy Sherlock, what do you suggest we do?"

Dick turned to Kaldur. "You know a lot about Sirens, can you think of anything to undo the spell?"

"A couple, but we need to first get a hold of them." Kaldur explained.

It was decided then, that they'd split up and grab a girl each, and try to rendezvous outside that bathroom when they were finished.

==School Park

Robin and Conner found Megan being highly social to some girls, including the red-headed girl that Dick had been noticing for the past few times, and he froze.

Conner noted that the younger boy was no longer with him, and turned around to search for him.

"What happened?" Conner asked when he reached the younger boy.

"That girl, do you know her name?" Dick asked, pointing to the red-head.

Conner looked sceptical. "No. Why?"

"Nothing!" Dick exclaimed, furiously trying to think of something to defend himself with.

Conner smirked. "You like her."

"Let's just get your girlfriend and get out of here." Dick grumbled, walking towards the girls.

==Bleachers

Wally and Kaldur were by the bleachers, trying to find Artemis. They came here because it had been the last place where Wally had seen her, and he couldn't think of anywhere else she could be.

"Um, Wally? You might want to take a look at this." Kaldur intoned, placing his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"What?" Wally whipped around, looking frantically trying to spot what Kaldur was looking at.

And right then, Wally concluded that a kick to the gut was nothing like he was feeling now.

James and Artemis were cuddling, and Wally wanted nothing more than to just tear the idiot apart.

"Well, we found her." Kaldur cleared his throat, in an attempt to pacify the jealous speedster.

"Yeah, her and her _boyfriend_." Wally intoned the last word, as though it was something nasty.

Kaldur chuckled. "And you're completely not crushing on her."

Wally groaned. "I'm not!"

Kaldur decided that right now wasn't the best the best time to get into a fight about Wally's love life. "Alright then, let's go get her."

==School Park

"Friends of yours Megan?" Barbara asked, smirking at the two approaching boys.

Megan turned around, and looked confused. "I don't think so, but the taller one looks cute."

Barbara grimaced. "Is that supposed to mean that I need to make conversation with the kid that doesn't look like he's hit puberty?"

Megan elbowed her friend to be quiet.

Conner looked quietly at Megan. Something was off about her eyes, he could tell...but what it was puzzled him-

"Can we help you?" Megan's voice shook him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, can we borrow Megan for a second? It won't take long." Dick smiled, and before anyone could answer, Conner grabbed Megan by the arm and walked off.

Barbara, meawhile, narrowed her eyes, and went off to talk to the other cheerleaders about this.

==Bleachers

"Well West, what do we owe the pleasure?" James smirked, putting his arm closer around Artemis as if making his point. Artemis herself had her eyes closed, as if she was taking a wonderful nap, and wasn't listening to anything going on around her.

Wally just ground his teeth, trying to calm himself by imagining he was continuously punching Drew to a pulp. He was even ignoring the fact that Artemis was still in that skirt.

Kaldur came to the rescue here."We would need to borrow Artemis, Drew."

Wally venomously added. "I'm sure you're not that possessive to not let her go?"

James scoffed. "Hey babe." Wally mentally kept going on with his punching. "You want to go with the loser, or stay here?"

Artemis groaned as she opened her eyes. As soon as she saw the two other boys, she rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Well, West, as you can see, the lady wishes to stay with me, so you and your friend can stop blocking the sun, and leave." James grinned, and shooed them away.

Wally was ready to murder right now. And he went with his gut feeling, and to Kaldur's surprise, punched James smack in the face. While Drew was preoccupied, he grabbed Artemis, who screamed in protest, and along with an amazed Kaldur, ran off, leaving Drew promising to murder them the next time he saw them.

* * *

**Hmm, I don't know if people are going to say that it was OOC, or just plain whack, but I hope I didn't disappoint here.**

**Sooo, we're near the end, does anyone want me to continue with the story?**

**I mean, I'll finish the story, and it'll be done in 5 chapters, but my question is, do people want me to make a sequel, and if so, what?**

**Keep in mind that I do have 2 other YJ fics still in progress, and I will be creating more stories obviously :D**

**Also, I don't know how many people have seen that there's rumors flying around that episode 18, called Nightwatch, will feature the debut of Batgirl! So I wasn't that far off in including her :)**

**And remember that the girls are all under mind-control, so they aren't themselves exactly.**

**Also, it seems that new eps are slated to come in September :D**

**I hope everyone enjoyed that, and please leave me a review!**

**Next Fic to be updated will be Family Business, so look forward to that!**

**Hezpeller**


	12. The Science Of Partners And Dating

**So! It's been what, 2 months and a couple of days...yep, that's about it. Please keep your rotten veggies and fruits to yourselves, maybe feed it to your garbage cans, I'm sure they'll love them :D**

**Anyway, long time no write! I seriously have been really busy, but hopefully now I'll be able to fall back into my schedule and update more frequently.**

**Alright, so, just to recap for those that don't remember a thing, but don't want to go back and re-read this whole story:**

**The team is undercover at the Happy Harbor school, trying to get the girls back to their normal selves since they've been hypnotized to act like sirens, all thanks to our resident bad guy, Mr. Ford. He had stolen this high secret contraption. And of course, Artemis is turned into this completely different person, that wears a skirt, and is dating [though Wally will deny it] James, this really idiotic and rude teen in Artemis and Wally's grade.**

**This is a pretty basic summary of recent events, of course we have the beginning with Wally getting Artemis to go out with him, without her knowing, and they share an amazing night. They then of course decide to mess with the team, and won't tell them that they're dating.**

**Anywho! Just to mention some things on the new ep...Megan and Conner kissed! :D I'm sorry, but I actually like that pairing. Call it rushed, call it cliche, call it random, but I think they make a cute couple. Of course Spitfire is still my fave pairing, but this goes for a close second.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and a review would be much appreciated!**

**NobodiesBuisness: haha, yep, definitely eye popping right?**

**WheatieLuv; Don't worry, there's no chance of me not finishing it, that I promise :D and quite true...I just felt it was nice to warn people that there would be an end in sight :) yeah, I guess I wanted to update something, just to let people know I was alive, and thanks!**

**KF -AxxMexx: Thank you so much! Alright, we'll see how things are at the alright? I go to a site called The World's Finest, and they post all the info I get :D**

**AliantDarkShadows: Will do! I won't give up on this story, and will see it to the end. I always finish what I start :D Gosh yeah, I'm truly sorry for having kept you that long :/ I'll try my best for an epic ending...hopefully I make it to par :D Hmm, you thought it was OOC? Any specific character? haha, that seems to have been a popular scene it seems :)**

**scarlett mist: Thank you! Wow, I'm honoured you think my story is that great! Well, I don't want to be responsible for any deaths, do I?**

**memmek10k: Thanks!**

**Cat Minikay: :D Yep, I updated! Awesome, that's always good to know :) Alright, well, I'll make sure to finish then :D Hmm, I'll think about it...wait, D'you mean like a fic consisting of Robin's words that I created, or just of Robin's words that he says in the show? haha oh wow...sounds like a blast :D And of course a Kaldur fanclub, who wouldn't want that? Oh you, lighten up a bit XD Sounds like a good fanbse to be a part of then!**

**Kels: Hey! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it :) Well, hopefully the new ep gets us a bunch of them together :D It was a pretty cool show quite agreed :D Well, not too soon, sorry :P**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: pfft, that'd be an interesting sight to see, that's for sure :D**

**Twikadevra: Woot! Yes! Wally can punch, and everyone seemed to like it [except for Drew, but he doesn't count] :D man, sorry I took so long, but well I'm glad you like it!**

**a random reader: :D yeah! Wally takes the initiative! :D Wow thank you...I'm really blushing...I was blushing when I first read it, and now once again! Hmm, but unfortunately, I did take a while, sorry :P But at least I updated!**

**Jack V: haha I know right? Yep, don't worry, I will be finishing it :D Yeah, I thought Wally taking some kind of aggression would be good :D**

**ygirl87: Hmm, yeah, sorry, not exactly soon :P**

**Booklover18: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it...it seems to have become a very popular scene! Well, better late than never!**

**Ansa88: That random huh? Yeah, I think maybe I overdid the jerkiness, but oh well :P And yeah, now they just have to go and resolve it ;)**

**Awesome KC2622: Yeah! And oh well, maybe in the future he might get her right?**

**Kelsey: Will do!**

**Anonymous reviewer: Trying to!**

**InTheShadowsOfTheHeros: Don't worry, I will! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! :D And yes! They're an awesome ship! I will do!**

**Irenerb: Thank you! I have no plans of stopping!**

* * *

==Outside The Bathroom

Conner and Dick had had no problem in getting Megan to comply with them, and she was beginning to wonder what the boys were waiting for.

The three perked up once they heard some struggles, a couple of colourful words coming from a female, and grunting, followed by exclamations of pain emerging from a male source.

Dick had to hold in his laughter as he saw Wally dragging Artemis, while the latter was ferociously resisting his attempts. Kaldur, meanwhile, was just awkwardly hovering around, wondering what he should do in this situation. However, as soon as he saw Dick and Conner, he rapidly made his way to them, and left Wally fending himself against the angry hypnotized girl.

"Seems like someone's been having trouble." Dick smirked.

Kaldur sighed. "You have no idea. Wally ended up punching Artemis' boyfriend-"

"He's _not_ her boyfriend!" Wally exclaimed from down the hall, still struggling.

"And who the hell are you to tell me who can date me or not?" Artemis growled back.

At the same time, Kaldur raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You were the one that called him her boyfriend, as I recall."

"You- I, gah! Never mind!" Wally had no idea how he would be able to get Artemis back to her normal self, well, as normal as she could get. While keeping Artemis at bay, he turned to where everyone else was standing, and angrily hollered out, "Kaldur! Now would be a good time to explain how in this world you get her back to normal!"

Megan flinched. "Aren't you being just a bit forceful with her?"

Wally looked lost for a second. Megan had such pretty eyes, and he was so captivated in their hazel orbs. Why continue trying to date the girl that hated him right? After all, she punched him really hard in the arm and-

"OWWwiie!"

The male members of the group flinched as Wally sunk to the ground, his hands between his legs. Artemis smirked, satisfied at the strength of her knee.

Megan quickly went up to Artemis and, grabbing her hand, and they both started running off, scared at the fact that a bunch of guys were ganging up on them.

"So, are we going after them?" Conner asked.

"It might not be too wise, since they might get the wrong impression-"

"And we all know what they're capable of." Wally gasped out, still doubled over from pain. "Does she have a leg of steel? Seriously, that girl can pack a punch."

"Well, maybe you should've been tracted." Dick smirked.

"What the hell is tracted?" Wally exclaimed.

"Tracted is the opposite of distracted. Meaning, you should've been paying attention" Dick explained, a smirk on his face that could rival the Joker's.

"Dude ! Megan was looking totally hot alright?" Wally angrily retorted. But quickly added, as soon as he heard Conner growl. "It must have been the hypnosis thingy."

"Sure." Dick drawled.

Wally groaned, rolling his eyes, and then turned to Kaldur. "Will you just tell us what we have to do to get them back?"

"Take them on a date, and if you manage to charm them, getting them happy, you can break the hypnosis by kissing them."

"Tiny little problem here." Dick cleared his throat. "We know Conner will take Megan but, who would take Artemis on a date?"

Wally cleared his throat. "I could, you know, take her...out...on a date I mean."

Dick blinked. "You? She hates your guts you know? More than usual."

Wally glared at the younger boy. "You watch, I can totally ask her out."

Dick scoffed. "Oh, I know you can ask her out no problem. The problem is, will she agree to it?"

Wally stood up, and with a lot more confidence than he felt, retorted. "You watch." He then proceeded to walk off, and left the rest of the boys holding in their laughter.

"Oh we will." Dick smirked.

==Outside

"Megan! Artemis! Are you two alright?" Barbara came running to them, looking kind of panicked.

"Nothing." Megan brushed it off. The two had agreed that it was best to not mention the antics of the strange boys. It would just delay the plan, and no one wanted to be responsible for that.

"Yeah, just some idiots trying to scare us." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've got to go to class, the bell's about to ring."

==Science Class

Wally took his seat in class, and the teacher, Ms. Dot approached him, and Wally began to feel a sense of foreboding. What if Artemis had reported him for having beaten up Artemis' boyfriend and then dragged her against her will to the hallway by the bathrooms? Wally wanted to vomit at the thought of Artemis being with that jerk. She hated him just as much as he did! So why was she so cuddly with him? Wally wanted to blame the hypnosis so badly, and hoped that was the case, and that as soon as the spell was broken she'd give that guy hell. Though he wouldn't mind if she kept the skirt...

"Mr. West!"

"Augh!" Wally exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and banging his knees against the underside of the desk. He looked up and saw Ms. Dot standing there, looking confused and worried.

"Are you alright dear?"She asked.

"Yeah." Wally attempted a smile through his grimacing expression. "Just thinking."

"Well, I came to tell you that-" Ms. Dot started to explain, but was interrupted by the door slamming open, and Artemis to walk in. "Ah! Just who I was looking for!"

Artemis looked towards their direction, and spotted that bumbling idiot West sitting by his desk, looking like he was in pain. She hoped it was from her handy-work. She cleared her throat and replied. "Yes Ms. Dot?"

"Well, you and Mr. West never really picked what topic you wanted for your project, and since it's due in 3 weeks, I think it's imperative you pick it before you start anything."

"Wait what?" Artemis exclaimed. "Why do I have to work with this loser?"

Ms. Dot did a double take. "I got the impression you were ecstatic at working with him?"

Artemis snorted. "Fat chance with that. He prefers to drag his partners unwillingly."

Wally inwardly groaned. "Of course, and you only want partners you can abuse right?"

Ms. Dot cleared her throat. "I get the feeling that this is under some form of context that I'm not aware of but, there are no other groups available for you to switch with! So, you must work together, whether you like it or not."

"Can't we ask to switch with any other groups?" Artemis pleaded.

"No, Ms. Crock. The other groups have been formed for some time now-"

"But you handed out the assignment yesterday?" Wally asked. Not that he didn't mind working with Artemis, rather, scratch that, he didn't mind working with the non lethal version of her.

"Yes, but the other groups have had time to pick their partners and think about their projects, and I do believe that by working together, you can solve what-"

"No way am I working with this loser." Artemis scoffed.

"Ms. Crock, I was not asking for your opinion, rather than enforcing the idea. You're working with Mr. West, and I expect to see an amazing project."

Before Artemis could counter-act that idea, the bell rang and class began.

Artemis resigned as having no other choice but to sit beside him, and slammed her books furiously.

"Good thing I'm not a bug." Wally smirked as he whispered to Artemis. "Your textbooks seem like they could crush me."

"Too bad I don't have a spoon!" Artemis hissed, and as Wally gulped, Artemis smiled, satisfied she had shut the idiot up.

Class progressed slowly, like any science class could sometimes be, until, halfway along the class, Artemis passed him a note under the table.

He looked at the outstretched arm with suspicion, but ignored them, reaching out to grab the note. On it, in Artemis' beautiful handwriting was the message 'After school, my locker.'

Wally gulped, and wondered as to whether he'd survive this mission.

==After School

Wally made his way to Artemis' locker, and there she was. Putting her books inside, with a bit more care than yesterday.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" Wally asked, weary to not commit the same mistake as before.

Artemis continued to put her books in, and once she finished, she slammed her locker door shut, and whipped around to face him. "Listen to me West. I want to get this project done as quickly as possible, so we're going to the library, and we're going to finish this, that way I don't have to deal with you anymore."

Wally meekly nodded.

"Incredible, no witty remark?" Artemis scoffed sarcastically.

"Let's just get going." Wally mumbled. He wouldn't admit it to Artemis, but he was beginning to wonder if the real Artemis even liked him. he quickly texted Dick, and followed Artemis out the door.

==The Library

"Closed!" Artemis exclaimed. "What the hell is this?"

Wally smirked internally, sometimes, having a hacker as a friend was a good thing. "We could always go to our place?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes and menacingly walked right up to Wally. "Our place? What sick joke is that supposed to be?"

Wally quickly recoiled. "No! I mean- never mind, I mean my place!"

Artemis narrowed her eyes sceptically. "Sure, but if I see any funny business, you'll wish that-"

"How about we lay off the threats? Too many threats and you're not going to remember which one you planned to use on me."

Artemis smiled. "Oh don't worry, I'd know very well what to do."

Wally chuckled "I have no doubt about that."

* * *

**What! You didn't think that Artemis would just go along willingly did you?**

**She would obviously fight back, and her knee was the best under the circumstances. I'm truly sorry, I don't have very good knowledge about how much it hurts to get kneed down there, so please don't give me a breakdown of how painful it is. I'm aiming for entertainment, not scientific accuracy.**

**Also, of course Wally had to change things around...no other way to get her to warm up to him than at home :D**

**And before anyone asks as to why Artemis is confused about the whole same house thing...the hypnotizing machine is unstable, so memories aren't very well preserved, hence why Artemis doesn't remember everything.**

**Anyway! Very exciting new eps to be coming in the next weeks, so I'm excited for that!**

**Alright, I'll be wrapping it up here, promising you a very entertaining date to be coming for all our ships, not to mention some entertainment from our two leftover guys. Poor Kaldur and Dick right? They deserve a moment to shine.**

**So, I hope everyone's excited for Home Front tomorrow!**

**Alright, so please leave me a review, and Family Business will be updated soon!**

**Hezpeller**


	13. Second Impressions

**You are not imagining things! I have updated! After 6 months! Wow, time flies by.**

**Anyway! Lots of fun, comedy and feelings in this chapter! And I really need to reply to people's reviews, I'm terrible at it.**

**For those not aware, I'm now replying to reviews through PM! So yeah, hang in for that, and holy cow, 192 reviews? I'm astounded, really! And to think the original plan was to make this a two-shot.**

**So, you guys get 2,700 words in this chapter to make up for my being a terrible author that didn't update this. But let me tell you, second year of Uni is hard! Really takes away time from you.**

**What else did I want to add? I always have a plan for these, and then forget what I wanted to say.**

**Well, please leave a review, and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

==Inside the Apartment

Wally was glad that Artemis trusted him enough to enter the apartment with him. He had to get her out of this crazy spell, or whatever Kaldur called it, he just hoped that she'd still be interested in dating him after all of this.

As they settled on the living room couches, he made a mental note to thank Rob for coercing the rest of the team to go study somewhere else, because if Artemis was met with the gang again, she'd waste no time in finding that rusty spoon.

He took out his science binder and rifled through the content. It was then that he realized, he couldn't find the assignment sheet! Wally cleared his throat meaningfully, and Artemis turned to him, having been in the process of opening her bag, and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You, uhm, don't happen to have the assignment sheet, would you?" He smiled sheepishly. "I can't find mine."

"Why am I not surprised?" Artemis rolled her eyes, scoffing. As she gracefully took out the paper with the assignment information, Wally breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was to be stuck with a sirenified Artemis and no idea what to do.

"So, what topics are there?" Wally asked, moving himself closer to look over her shoulder.

"Ah ah ah!" Artemis literally put her palm on the middle of his face, and pushed him back a good distance. "Personal space, or else."

Wally couldn't help but frown. "Does violence solve everything for you?"

"It's worked for me so far, so why not?" She bit back, her eyes a stormy gray.

"Never mind." Wally slouched back onto the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. "Can you just tell me what we have to do?"

"You're serious? You didn't even read the assignment sheet?" Artemis exclaimed. "What possessed me to choose you as a partner! I must have been really out of it that day."

"Or maybe you are, now." Wally mumbled.

"What?" Artemis retorted.

"Nothing, can we just get this done?"

Artemis rolled her eyes as she skimmed the page. "We just need to create an experiment that will 'dazzle' Ms. Dot. We're stuck doing speed for our project."

"Velocity I can do!" Wally sat up, excited. "Now we just need to figure out how to dazzle her."

"Like what?" Artemis was clearly not understanding his enthusiasm on the subject.

"We'll think of something, first we got to do research!" Wally was starting to get giddy. Science and velocity? How could there be a better combo!

Artemis groaned, sinking her head into her hands. Why did she have the worst luck sometimes?

==Happy Harbor

Conner was walking around the harbour, trying to see if he could find Megan, and maybe get her to go out with him, shouldn't be too hard right?

He found her by the cafe, giggling with the other cheerleaders, standing a bit too close to this other guy, and Conner suddenly felt the urge to just push him away. He was sure that he'd seen the guy in one of the other classes, Clark? Or was it Joe? Either way he was dead meat.

He approached the group, but they didn't pay him any mind, until he let out a feral growl. The six or so teens all turned to face him, and some backed up a bit, seeing this muscular teenager with his hands balled up into fists, and deep scowl that vocalized hatred to whomever was in his line of sight.

He walked right up to the guy who'd been close to Megan, staring down at him, and through growls, got out, "Get away, from_ my_ girlfriend."

Whatever Conner was expecting as a response, a guffaw was not it. Or giggles coming from everyone else. Even Megan was laughing! Did he say the wrong word? He was sure the word was girlfriend, so what was so funny?

"Dude, what are you on?" The other guy managed to say between his laughs.

"What?" That was the only response Conner could think of, he didn't know what was going on. He relaxed a bit, eyebrows shooting up, his body not so rigid anymore, but his hands were still clenched.

"You're not my boyfriend." Conner whipped around to to look at Megan's confused expression.

"What?" He repeated, still not able to think of a better response.

"You aren't exactly smart, are ya?" One of the other cheerleaders pointed out.

"No." He shrugged. "But I do know that Megan's my girlfriend."

"Yeah big boy, you're clearly mistaken." The girl replied, walking up to him and placing one hand on her hip, body tilted to a side. "Megan doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Yes, she does." Conner growled. Could they not understand him?

Megan suddenly walked up to him and, grabbing his arm, pulled him away from the group. Well, he let himself be pulled away, for appearance's sake.

Once they were far away from earshot,she let go of his arm and rounded off on him. "Listen, are you feeling alright? There are much easier ways to ask me out, instead of pretending to be my boyfriend, not to mention the...incident, at lunch."

"But, you don't remember me asking you out?" Conner took a step closer to her, arms outstretched.

"No, I don't." Megan backed off.

"Well, uh- do you?" Conner wasn't sure if he was helping his case, or making it progressively worse.

"Do I what?"

"Want to go out?"

"I-" Megan looked at him. He might look intimidating, but from his expression, he just looked like a lost teddy bear, and she was sure getting a boyfriend wouldn't mess with the plans, it might make her fit in more! "Sure! Why not?"

Conner smiled, maybe he would be able to fix this! He then scratched the back of his head, looking down. "Great, do you want to go out tonight?"

Megan had to giggle, he was too cute. "I'd love to."

"Great, meet you here in a couple of hours?"

"See you then." Megan kissed his cheek and walked off.

==Back at the apartment

Artemis really wanted to give West a piece of her mind. But she was too busy trying to not get bowled over by the squirrel currently running around.

Yes, that's right, a squirrel. Blame Tropical Kid for needing to open the window, and one squirrel that thought the apartment was warm enough to call home, and there you have the basis of how a furry hyperactive woodland creature ended up running around, crashing everything in its path.

Of course, their attempts at catching said animal were so far a failure. It didn't want to stop running away, but then again, West's crazed look, coupled with an open plastic bag on his hands wasn't exactly the welcoming arms you'd want to jump into. Not that she wanted to jump into those arms under any circumstances, she'd have to be crazy!

"Artemis! He's running your way! Grab him!" His voice made her turn, and just then, the little critter jumped off the sofa armrest, but he must've miscalculated his jump, because he landed right on the front of her shoulder, and dug his claws to hang on.

"GAH!" Artemis could not suppress the pain she felt at the talons tearing at her leather jacket, and shut her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, the pressure lessened, and Artemis cracked one eye open, to see that Wally had plucked the squirming creature from her shoulder, and it was now pawing at the air, as if scratching the empty space would mean freedom. Wally used a bit of his super speed to put the squirrel in the bag he had, and went back to the window. Meanwhile, the squirrel furiously started to tear at the bag, making a hole, but before it could escape, Wally put the bag outside on the fire escape, and shut the window with a heavy sigh. He looked back at Artemis, who was inspecting her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you think it's infected." Wally commented with a smirk.

Artemis sighed, and Wally saw her roll her eyes. "Please, do you honestly think I'm that vain?"

"No, not at all! But here, I'll go fetch the first-aid kit." Wally quickly made his way to the bathroom where the first aid kit was, and came back to Artemis taking her torn jacket away, and pulling the sleeve of her shirt down a bit, revealing her shoulder, and the four punctures that, although they wouldn't do much damage, still needed to be cleaned.

Wally opened the kit, that really wasn't extensive, but it at least had the essentials, so he did what he could, wiping the area, and patching it up with gauze and tape.

Artemis, meanwhile, was sitting on the sofa, unmoving, except for the few times that she flinched and hissed at the sting of the wipe.

Wally saw the rigid pose and chuckled. "You can breathe you know."

Artemis whipped around and looked up at Wally, who was standing too close for her comfort. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so stiff! You're acting like you'd rather be anywhere else than here!"

"Who says I'm acting?"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you!" Wally just didn't get it, and obviously, he was the type to act and talk without thinking. "Why are you always on the defensive? Seriously, it's like you're allergic to human contact and emotions. Would it kill you to tell me just what exactly is wrong with you?"

Artemis' mouth was somewhat open, as if she was still processing what Wally had just said.

He realized that maybe he shouldn't have said that, and just sighed, looking away. "Listen, maybe I shouldn't have-"

"No, you-you hate me, and I'll just go now, I'll talk to Ms. Dot-" Artemis stood up and started walking towards the door, picking up her binder and hastily shoving everything inside, not caring what exactly she was grabbing.

Something was wrong with her. She was feeling sad? No, that wasn't possible, she was supposed to be focused on the mission, not getting emotional over what some boy is telling her. What did he even know? He didn't know what she had to go through, what her family had to go through.

Her family. She froze, thinking about everything that happened to her these past six months, though it was mostly foggy, the most recent events were the biggest blur. She faintly heard Wally talking to her, but she didn't bother to listen.

Wally saw Artemis walk over to her stuff, and he walked up to her, determined to fix this while she angrily gathered her things. "Whoa, who said I hated you? I just want to get you to relax, Artemis, you're attacking people that are on your side!" Artemis froze, but Wally plowed on. "Look Artemis, you-I, I don't know if this is the whole mind control thing, but can you just turn around? Are you even listening?"

Artemis wasn't listening. She was way too deep in her thoughts, the room she was in forgotten, Wally was ignored. It was just her, trying to piece everything together. Why couldn't she remember anything?

It was if the whole time before she joined the cheerleaders had been wiped. Of course, she could still remember her parents, her sister leaving, her mother being released from jail, all of Gotham, but what happened next?

"Artemis?" Wally had grabbed hold of her shoulder, and was gently shaking her. What had gotten into her?

Artemis jumped, and whirled around, ready to give that kid a piece of her mind, until she realized how close they were standing. She could notice all the details of his face, from his freckles to the bright green eyes, and was trying very hard to not look away. He looked confused, worried, his eyebrows telling all.

"You alright?" Wally asked, eyes searching her face.

"Does it look like it?" Artemis retorted, eyes not wavering, not bothering if tears came out. She was beyond caring. She was confused, hurt, and wanted nothing more than to take out her anger on something, someone, anything!

"No, sorry, force of habit." Wally attempted a half-hearted sheepish smile. "But hey, you-" Wally sighed. Where was he going with this? "You don't need to play the tough act all the time, you-"

"-Don't even know me. Why do you care?" Artemis started to turn around, shaking her head, but Wally gently grabbed her arms, keeping her there.

"Because, Artemis, I-you, really don't you remember anything from the past month?" Wally didn't know what to tell her, how to ask her, how to not make a fool out of himself.

"To be honest, not really. Just snippets here and there." Artemis looked down, having given up her facade. All she wanted was to crawl under the covers, and not come out for a good while.

"Well, does the name Kid Flash ring any bells?"

"The Flash's sidekick that always appears on TV? Sure, he's kinda cute." Artemis shrugged.

Wally had to swallow that smirk and response, trying to find something that might make her remember. Kaldur said to kiss her, but he couldn't kiss Artemis like this, she'd be freaked out, and this wasn't the right moment. "Alright, and Cub Flash?"

Here, Artemis paused. "The name sounds familiar, why am I being quizzed on the Flash family?"

"No! I was just trying to see if you remembered anything about me, or about us." The last part was more of an afterthought, mumbled under his breath, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted Artemis to hear that.

But Artemis had heard, and was confused. "Us? And wait, what does the Flash have to do with you?"

Wally sighed, he was going nowhere with this fast. But she remembered a bit of Cub Flash, maybe he could try through that. He smiled remembering that he'd brought Teddy along, just for the heck of it. "Wait here for just one minute, please stay."

Before Artemis could reply, Wally was off into one of the rooms. She decided, against her better judgment, to stay, and see where this was going. He was annoying, insufferable and creepy at lunch, but now he seemed adorkable, and curiosity got the better of her.

Wally came back smiling, holding a teddy bear in front of him. But not just any teddy bear, one wearing a modified Kid Flash costume.

"Artemis, meet-"

"Teddy!" The name escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Thoughts, questions were now flooding her mind. "Why'd you bring him along?"

Wally smiled, holding him out to her. She was remembering! "I thought he'd be a nice cuddling partner for the long nights."

"Wait? Along where? You-partners? Dating?" Artemis clutched her head, and Wally's smile disappeared. Something was wrong here.

Artemis dropped to the floor, shaking, face scrunched up in pain. Wally didn't know what to do, he hoped Rob would. Quickly grabbing his comm link, he turned it on and waited for his friend to come on, gathering Artemis into his arms, and holding her close.

"Wally?"

"Rob, man, you gotta help me out here." Wally quickly replied.

"Let me guess, Artemis denied-" Wally could hear the smirk on his friend's face, but he didn't have time for jokes.

"No, dude! Artemis is freaking out! I was trying to get her to remember, and she remembered some of it and now-"

"Her memories are coming back too quickly." Kaldur's voice cut through. "One of the things Robin and I were discussing was the instability of the mind control here. It is possible that she's getting a mental breakdown over all the confusion."

"Great, but what do I do!" Wally was scared, he didn't know what else to do! Artemis was still shaking like mad, and nothing was working.

"Sorry KF, I got nothing yet." Robin replied.

Wally did the only thing he could think of, cupping her face, he gently brought her lips to his, and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Evil me! Leaving you all in a cliffhanger like that! How can I!**

**But I thought it was nice to leave it here, plus I thought that this last part was getting a teensy bit OOC. Also, sorry for the terrible SuperMartian scene. I love them to pieces, but I just can't write Conner, it's impossible!**

**Anyway! Hopefully I update soon [everyone's rolling their eyes now, am I right?] But if I take more than a month, I give you all permission to PM me and keep on bothering me until I update it. Next fic to be updated will be Family Business! Well, I need to update an ADJL story and then I'll get on Family Business.**

**As always, please leave a review!**

**Hezpeller**


	14. Those Butterflies you get

**I liiiiive!**

**haha, after what, 8 months, I finally update this fic? Aaaahh I'm so sorry I took so long, I got into other fics and started doing this that and the other, and then all of a sudden, time had passed and yeaah I won't keep giving my silly excuses!**

**But anyway, this turned into a nearly 1,500 word chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys it! I'll try my utmost best to keep this updated, but for now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

==A couple of hours later

Conner casually walked around the city, hands in his pockets, once again heading back to the street where he had seen Megan earlier, and where they had settled on meeting for their date. As he approached his destination, and Megan's waiting form grew closer, as did his anxiety.

She was standing with her back to him, and Conner almost wished he could just turn around and walk away... wait, why was he all of a sudden so nervous? He was the Boy of Steel, he could do this! Conner let out a deep breath, a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in, and cleared his throat.

Megan turned around at hearing him, and smiled. She was wearing a very simple dress, decorated with flowers, and a matching green hairband keeping her hair in place. This was clearly the work of her cheerleading friends, because M'gann couldn't have gone to the apartment since this whole fiasco started, and he had to admit that they had done a good job, she looked prettier than ever.

"Hey," he greeted, giving her a timid smile, hands fiddling in his pockets. Seeing her so nicely dressed made him wish he had changed before coming here. Unlike Megan, he was still wearing what he wore in school, since the apartment was off limits for the evening. Last he heard, Wally was trying to woo Artemis while working on a project of some sort. That would certainly not end well.

"Hi! So what are we doing today?" Megan smiled, letting go of the hem of her dress that she had been fiddling with before he had arrived, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Conner relaxed, maybe this wasn't going to be a total disaster! "I have a couple of ideas, want to get going?" He held out his right hand to her, and after a beat, she took it, and they walked off into the city, slowly swinging their hands in silence.

==Outside the Library

"Any ideas come to mind?" Kaldur sighed, sitting on the steps leading to the library entrance, arms resting on his knees while Dick paced around behind him, typing away furiously on his wrist computer.

"I've got nothing, why didn't we see this com-wait, we have to warn Supey!" The young hacker's eyes widened, turning around to face Kaldur's back, realizing that Megan would be in danger and quite possibly left in the same state as Artemis if Conner kissed her.

Kaldur nodded, realizing the severity of the issue, and stood up. Before leaving, he looked back towards Dick and said, "I will try to contact him, and possibly find him, you stay on the line with Wally, I feel he needs the company. I will bring Conner back and we can regroup in the apartment." With a last glance, he sprinted away towards the city, off to locate the couple that was traipsing around the city, unaware.

The speedster had kept quiet until now, listening to the two talk, but now Wally's voice came through the headpiece, none too quiet, and Dick hadn't been prepared for it, startling the usually calm hacker. "That's all great and nice but Dick, what do I do with Artemis?"

"Just stay with her. Put her on the couch, and make sure her condition doesn't worsen. I'll be there in a bit." Dick settled on the steps, those that Kaldur had just vacated, and started to formulate a plan.

==The Apartment

Wally turned off the earpiece, and removed it from his ear, setting it down on the table. He looked over to the couch, where Artemis lay, keeping completely still, face up. Of course she was breathing, her chest barely moved, but he could feel the hairs on his face tickle when he put his face near her nose to check. But the lack of any other motion from her worried Wally to no end, but he decided to keep his head level, or at least, as level as he could, and went into his room to grab a blanket, hopefully a nice and thick one. Once he found it, he walked back to the couch, and extended it, shaking out any dust, before laying it over her and then adjusting it so that it covered her completely, cocooning her. Artemis didn't respond, not that he had much hope it would do anything, but he wanted his girlfriend to be comfortable at the very least.

Wally sat down on the table beside the couch, and waited, and he hoped Megan and Conner were doing better.

==Happy Harbor Park

Megan giggled, watching the ducks on the lake eat the crumbs of bread while she stood on the edge, looking at the small animals curiously. Conner meanwhile, was sitting on a bench a further way back, wondering how he would get Megan to kiss him.

Just then, Megan turned back to face him, and enthusiastically waved at him. Conner waved back, albeit more timidly. She then walked back towards the bench he was occupying, and sat beside him, hands on her lap.

He looked over at her while she looked around the park, and the moment he saw her eyes heading in his direction, he quickly looked away. However, his attempts at subtlety were wasted on Megan, who saw that he had been looking at her, and smiled, scooting her body closer to his. That got Conner to look at her again, and their gazes crossed, and they quickly looked away, blushing, and in Conner's case, also rubbing the back of his head.

Conner took a deep breath, he had to figure out some way to get them to kiss. In his pocket, his comm link gave a silent bleep, notifying that someone was attempting to communicate with him, but Conner took no note of it, or of the other three previous attempts. His thoughts were on Megan, and how their heads were inching together, eyes closing…

==Outside the Park

Kaldur sighed, having had no luck in contacting Conner. On the bright side, each comm link came equipped with a GPS tracking device, and Kaldur was currently using that to find him. He had been led to the local park, and sprinted over to where the dot was placed on the device, braking to a stop a few feet away, having seen his target.

Conner and Megan were locked into a deep embrace, kissing. Kaldur was frozen, what was he supposed to do? Time seemed to slow down as he decided to approach them, and then chaos started. Megan started to convulse, much in the same manner that Wally had described that had happened to Artemis. Conner stiffened, sitting back, still holding her, not sure what to do.

Kaldur looked around the park and saw that there were only a few people around them, but they weren't paying attention, thankfully engrossed in a flock of swans that had just landed on the water, so the couple wasn't drawing any attention. He ran closer to Conner, who was still not sure what was happening, and then, Megan went still. "Megan? Megan? M'gann!" Conner frantically screamed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, not too forcefully, but still making her head loll back and forth, but he still did not get any response from the Martian.

Kaldur gently put his hand on Conner's shoulder, getting the other boy to jump up, having clearly been distracted and not noticed the Atlantean approach. "She is fine, my friend, but it seems we have a small problem on our hands." Kaldur then proceeded to explain to Conner what had happened.

==At the apartment

Dick opened the door to their rooms, and saw a sight that made him sigh in worry. Wally West, his best friend, always the ball of energy and enthusiasm, was sitting on the coffee table, his head drooping. "She'll be fine." It sounded cliché and empty, but he wanted to offer that comforting line to try and cheer him up.

Wally however, didn't buy that. His response was barely audible, but Dick's trained ears heard him clearly. "You don't know that."

Dick sighed once more and walked up to his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder, and smiling when the older boy looked up at him. "We will. I've got a plan that will expose Mr. Ford, and then we can see if we can reroute the machine's wires to undo the mess."

Wally offered a small smile in return, and a few minutes later, Kaldur came in, followed by Conner carrying an unconscious Megan in his arms. He settled the Martian on the other couch, and she too was covered with a blanket.

Once the boys were done and had settled in, Dick explained his plan, one that would end this madness once and for all.

* * *

**Oooooh I'm notorious for leaving things at inconvenient places huh? But no matter, this fic has some two or so chapters left to it!**

**At least you guys know that Artemis and Megan are fiiiine, or are they? Hmmm...**

**I'm still not entirely sure if I want to continue this fic, since I have so many other fics to write! So many ideas, sooo little time huh? **

**I guess what I'll do is wait and see in the end whether people are interested in a sequel [with a shorter title too XD] and take it from there!**

**For now, I'd love to see a review, and I'm going to update Broken Puppet next! Because that poor fic hasn't been touched in 9 months.**

**Hezpeller**


	15. Showdown in Civvies

**No you're not imagining things!**

**It's only been a year! And a half …okay maybe more, yikes.**

**Lots of things have been happening and I've been super busy too. Graduated from university, got a job, and just overall madness. **

**Anyway! Brand new chapter, things are coming to a head!**

**Also to all the reviewers, thank you so much for your support and sorry for taking so long! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It starts a bit with a background on Ford, because I realized that I had forgotten to really explain his plan.**

**Also, just as a note, plagiarism is bad kids, don't do it. Ever. Ford is just a bad maniac, don't use him as a role model.**

* * *

==Ford's House

5 years ago he was a rising star in the literature field, distinguished professor with honours and all the perks that came with it. Until that darned staff meeting. The head of the department was retiring soon, and he would be announcing a successor at this meeting. Everyone knew that Ford was a shoo-in.

_His friend and fellow colleague, Vincent Brown, made his way to him, and flashed a smile. "So Ford, got your speech all worked out?" _

_Ford laughed, gently shoving Brown a bit. "Buzz off, you know I might not even get the job."_

"_Yeah you might lose it to Geland. Because the department loves that little sod." They both turned to look at the man in question, his fake charm towards the rest of the department sickened Ford, and if he lost it to that little weasel, he would practically say goodbye to his career and job, since he was sure Geland would rather hire a live rat to teach a class on classical poetry than keep him._

_As if he knew he was the topic of conversation, Geland turned to face them, and smirked. Before anything could escalate, someone by the podium cleared their throat. Old Welland, the current head of department, was standing at the podium, looking downcast, and everyone in the room quietened. This wasn't going to be a happy occasion. Something was wrong._

"_If there's one thing in this world all professors can agree on, is that plagiarizing is a pestilence. We do not condone it in any way, and we have all had to deal with the hysterics that happens whenever a student plagiarizes, and is called out on it. It is worse, however, when one of our own does it. It is with a heavy heart that I must say that it has indeed happened."_

_The room was filled with whispers, and Ford glanced at Geland, who was staring intently at him with a predatory look in his eyes, causing Ford to blanch. He didn't. He couldn't have._

_Looking back at the front, Welland took a deep breath, and continued, "It was brought to my attention that Mr. Ford has committed this heinous crime, and effective immediately, he is fired, and henceforth banned from ever educating at a university institution."_

_Ford was shocked, petrified. Everyone around him backed away, as if he had the plague. Even Brown had done the same, looking at him with disgust, while Geland had a smug grin on, as if justice had been served. Two security guards grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out, and he was too shocked to even fight them. He barely heard the rest of Welland's speech, until the last part._

"_...it's my great pleasure to introduce Mr. Geland as my successor…"_

Ever since that day, Ford had been planning his revenge. So what if he had plagiarized, everyone has at one point or another! And if he had been shamed like this, so would others. But now, he had a cheerleading practise to get to.

==The Team's apartment

"Dude, this plan of yours better work." Wally looked over at Artemis' still form on the couch, and then back to his teammates.

"Of course it will. We know Kaldur is immune to the whole siren thing, all he has to do is distract the girls so that Ford doesn't have his minions to back him up, and we can take the machine from him and free the girls!"

Truth was, Dick was no surer of his plan than Wally was, but this was their best chance.

Heck, their only chance.

==School Gym

"Good morning ladies. Today is the big day! Here is the plan. You all will be posing as university students, and your task is to invite all the English department for a big bash. Now, if any of them ask, just say it's as a means of appreciating their wonderful teaching skills." Ford had to hold back from gagging at such nonsense, "With that, their egos will skyrocket to the point they won't even see my evil plan heading their way, and I will have my revenge!"

Before Ford could continue, the gym doors opened, a tall teen stood there, smirking. Ford was sure he'd seen that blonde hair before somewhere.

Kaldur meanwhile was trying his best to not run away, and mustering all the bravado he could, said, "Hello ladies."

There were about 20 girls assembled, and in a joint movement, all turned, and started running towards him, high pitched squeals and arms waving.

"No no no!" Ford attempted to recall his sirens, but it was pointless. They were gone and Ford was left standing there alone. Or so he thought.

"Give it up Ford, you're surrounded!" Three other teens showed up, all of them wearing regular clothes, but he could tell these three boys and the one that took his sirens away were part of something bigger.

But he couldn't let them get to him, not now. Not when he was so close to succeeding. "Is that so? You don't think I'm that naive do you?"

The three boys looked at each other. What was he planning? Before they could react, the doors opened and 10 girls showed up.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Ford." Dick recognized the girl. It was Barbara.

"That's fine. Help me dispose of these delinquents, will you?" Ford waved his hand dismissively as he made sure everything was ready for tonight.

The 3 boys were no match against the cheerleaders. Even Dick was proving to have trouble against the squad.

As Wally's back made contact with the ground, he winced. A foot was on his chest, keeping him down. Damn Dick for insisting they go about this in civvies, otherwise he'd just slip out from beneath the girl pinning him down and create a funnel of wind to knock them all back.

Even Conner was having trouble, trying not to harm the girls, but getting pummeled without mercy by the sirenified teens. The floor cracked as his back joined Wally's in the ground.

He supposed this is how their leader always felt, no powers. Though he was actually faring pretty decently until the pretty music started playing.

No, he refused to go under the influence again. Wally tried as best as he could to cover his ears, but the music seemed like it was taking over everything, like he could even hear it in his head or something.

The struggling beside him, coming from the powerhouse trying to budge the foot lodged on his chest, stilled. A thump was felt through the vibrations on the floor as Dick landed, none too gracefully under the influence of the sirens.

But Wally still held on. His focus was slipping, and yet he still tried to see if he could shift under the foot of the girl.

He felt his strength slipping, hands dropping and uncovering his ears, the sounds outside his head intensifying.

"While I hold this, all of you will be powerless to stop me." Ford was holding the device, a normal looking megaphone, while he watched the spectacle.

Suddenly, Wally watched with drowsy eyes as an arrow landed in front of Ford, creating a flash bang that started the teacher, who hadn't even seen the projectile land.

The fright caused Ford to drop the megaphone, and before it could land on the ground, it flew right out towards two newcomers.

Wally tried to focus, but the pretty music was still fogging up his mind, and his vision was blurry. He could barely make out the two figures standing by the door.

"Give it up Ford! We've got your little toy!" Could it be? Before Wally could fully register who said it, or how they were here, he blacked out.

==A few minutes later

"Kudos to him for trying to resist the music."

"Wally, come on dude wake up."

He felt someone slap him, and he awoke with a slight double take. "Huh?"

As he focused his vision, he saw Dick and Artemis hovering above him, the latter wearing her cowl and costume.

Wally sat up gingerly, and let out a low, "What happened?" as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You conked out after we turned off the megaphone device," Artemis explained, but she straightened as the doors flew open.

The principal, as well as a few police officers rushed in, taking in the scene. Wally himself was also trying to intake the entire gym.

The ten girls that had, a few minutes ago, been sirenified, were now huddled in a small group, getting comforted by M'gann, who Wally noticed was tinted green. Clearly the girls had had more brains and decided to come in in full regalia.

Conner meanwhile was standing next to a defeated Ford, who vainly tried to struggle against the ropes binding him, that he was sure was Artemis' handiwork.

Artemis, for her part, was now approaching the principal and the police, a figure of authority as she explained what happened.

Dick extended his hand to help Wally to his feet, and he took the offered hand with a smile. "Thanks dude."

"Don't sweat it. Oh hey! There's Kaldur!"

And indeed the Atlantean was now walking inside the gym, the other cheerleaders trailing behind him. They now looked shy, a startling difference from the boisterous and confident sirens they were a while back.

After the police got everyone's statements, Ford was marshalled out of the room, and like that, mission was over.

Wally followed everyone outside, and saw as Artemis and M'gann went off to another direction, probably to slip away quietly before any curious photographers decided to snap some shots, thereby killing the whole covert part of their team.

He knew he had to talk to Artemis, even if it was just to assure himself that she was alright, so he discreetly followed behind the two girls, both predominantly green, he realized wryly.

They turned the corner, and Wally followed a few paces behind.

As he turned that same corner, he saw that the area was deserted.

"What the-"

"Careful Baywatch, someone might think you're acting suspicious." Wally nearly jumped a mile as he heard the voice behind him. He turned and saw his girlfriend standing there, a smirk on her face.

He return the smirk with one of his own as he responded, "Can't a guy just be curious to see if his girlfriend's fine?"

She let out a laugh, one that made Wally grin widely. "A bit presumptuous aren't you? Who says I'm your girlfriend?" Before Wally could react, he saw her wink. "Plus, I already have a boyfriend. He looks a lot like you actually, except he can talk his elbows off, and has feet that run faster than his brains."

He mock-gasped, and let out an indignant huff. "I am wounded! I do too think! Plus, no one is as gorgeous as me. I'm one of a kind."

The two shared a small laugh, and as it died down, Artemis pulled Wally in to give him a kiss.

==Later that day

The 6 members of the team were packing up their stuff from the small apartment they had occupied during their mission. But now it was time to go, and everyone was in high spirits.

The rest of the team now knew that Wally and Artemis were dating, surprised they had actually managed to keep it from them for a while.

As Wally finished the last bit of his packing, he heard someone saunter in to his room.

"All done with your packing?"

"I travel light." Artemis shrugged, sitting down on the bed. "So, want to tell me why our fearless leader is now acting like a love-sick puppy?"

"Probably because Barbara gave him a kiss on his cheek, and then they exchanged numbers or something." Wally rolled his eyes playfully.

Artemis let out a laugh, "Ah, young love."

"And, even more, she told him she was moving. Guess where?"

"Gotham?"

"Yep. Apparently her dad got transferred there or something. So expect the lovey-doveyness to continue and endure."

"Because you're so much better. And you don't even live in the same city as me."

"We'll make it work," Wally said, leaning in to kiss her.

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay so I had originally intended to make this the penultimate chapter, with an epilogue to cap it all off, but I felt like if I had to keep you guys waiting one more day to see how the story would end, I'd be lynched. Not to mention that then the fic would be 16 chapters, and that would be just downright evil.**

**So that is the end for How to Date the Girl that Seems to Hate you!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the ride, and thank you so so much for all the feedback and dedication. I honestly wouldn't have kept this fic going without all of your support so thank you!**

**Unfortunately this fic WON'T be getting a continuation, I feel like I already expanded the story enough from its original state as a two shot, not to mention I'm not really sure what the next fic would be about.**

**But! That doesn't mean I'm stopping writing! I'm still very much going to keep my other fics going, and I invite everyone to check out my profile and see if any of my other YJ fics catch your interests!**

**Thank you so much once again, and let me know what you thought!**

**Hezpeller.**


End file.
